Titans All The Way
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Slade pays a visit to the Titans on Robin's birthday but doesn't come for a fight, he comes to give them some information on their parents. When the Brotherhood of Evil has something belonging to the Teen Titans, how will they get it back? Will they all make it out alive? What other criminals are planning to attack the Titans and how far will they go? *Includes romance and family
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyoneeeee, I decided to write a shortish well more like mediumish story on Teen Titans! :)**

**I hope you like it! Enjoyyyy ^_^**

_**Please comment and let me know what you think of it, thank you! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

**-Jump City-**

***In the Teen Titans Tower.***

"Okay, I've got it!" Beast Boy announces out to his friends as he jumps into the air with excitement.

Starfire jumps out of her seat from the jet black leather couch she was sitting on and screams, "You got an idea for Robin's birthday?"

Beast Boy raises his eyebrow and gives Starfire a confused look, "Uhhhh . . . . . no. But, I did find the remote to the T.V.!"

Starfire sighs and takes her seat back onto the couch and throws her head back, "Beast Boy! You have to help me think of an idea for Robin's birthday, I want to make it special for him."

Beast Boy moans and frowns but nods, "Ugh, fineeeeeeeeee. Okay, what should we do for his birthday? What does Robin like anyways?"

Starfire goes to say something a few times but she can't think of a good answer, "Umm, I don't know. What does he like? I don't want this to be a normal birthday. I want to make this really special."

Beast pretends to pet his imaginary beard then his face lights up with an idea, "Well, what about Raven? I'm sure she can think of something or maybe Cyborg can."

Starfire's face lights up and she flies out of her seat, "Good idea, Beast Boy! I shall ask Cyborg for his advice and you ask Raven!"

Starfire flies quickly out of the room, leaving Beast Boy alone in the large room.

"Okay then." Beast Boy turns on his heels and walks out of the room and towards Raven's room.

Beast Boy gets to Raven's door and he is about to knock but stops when he hears Raven laughing and talking on what seems to be the phone.

***With Starfire.***

Starfire flies outside, searching for Cyborg.

She spends a few minutes looking but when she sees him her bright emerald green eyes light up and she lands a few inches away from Cyborg.

"Um, Cyborg, I don't mean to bother you but, I need some ideas for Robin's birthday. So I was wondering that you maybe you would have some good ideas since you and Robin are close friends and all."

Cyborg was waxing the T-car but he looks up and smiles at Starfire.

"No, you ain't bothering me, Star. Okay, so what's up? Robin's birthday, huh? Well, I don't really know. He hasn't really said anything about it."

Starfire sits down on a hard, silver rock and sighs, "Well, speaking of Robin, have you seen him?"

Cyborg shakes his head and starts to put his wax away, "Nope. I actually haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

***With Beast Boy.***

Beast Boy takes a deep breath then knocks on the cold, black and dark purple door that leads to Raven's room.

"Hey Raven, it's um me, Beast Boy. You got a minute?" Beast Boy gulps when he finishes his sentence.

Nothing happens for a few seconds which that makes Beast Boy more nervous than he already is.

Finally, the door slowly opens and Raven walks out and glares at him, "What is it?"

Beast Boy starts to calm down and he jumps right into business, "Okay, I need your help. Starfire and I want to give Robin a great and awesome birthday but we need some ideas. Do you have any? Starfire doesn't want a normal birthday for him, she wants a amazing one that he'll never forget or something like that."

One of Raven's eyebrow raises but she simply comes up with an idea for her green friend, "Well, he doesn't really have any family besides us. I'm sure he misses his family before us, his parents are dead but doesn't he have an adopted father and his adopted brothers? So, why don't you just invite- what's his name? - Batman or whatever here and his two brothers?"

Beast Boy stares at her with a blank look for a few seconds.

Raven stares at him and Beast Boy then jumps high into the air making his head hit the ceiling, "RAVEN! You're a genius! Thank you so much!"

Raven sighs, "So . . . can I go back to reading my book?"

Beast Boy was still jumping up and down, "Yeah have fun, bye! Thanks again!" Beast Boy turns around and runs down the empty hallway to go find Starfire.

***Beast Boy finally finds Starfire after awhile and explains Raven's idea. Later, they tell Raven and Cyborg that they will be back tomorrow with an amazing present for Robin.***

**-At Gotham City-**

Starfire and Beast Boy walk around the city looking for the address they found in the address book.

They both wander around but finally they find the apartment they were looking for.

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting. It was cold outside and the wind that was blowing made it even chillier. By the way the apartment looks, it was old and had lots of broken glass surrounding the building.

Starfire and Beast Boy take the elevator up and they get off at the 37 floor. They walk down a completely empty hallway and they end up in front of a old looking, beaten up door.

Starfire takes a deep breath then knocks on the black door.

A tall man, with a dark tan skin color, and what looks like to be a batman suit opens the door and answers with a husky voice, "Can I help you?"

Before Starfire could answer, Beast Boy screams out, while jumping in the air in excitement, "Wow! It's really you! Yo, how come Robin never told us anything about you, you're amazing looking!"

The man at the door stares at Beast Boy with a shocked and confused look, "Wait, did you just say . . . Robin?"

Beast Boy was about to blurt something else out but Starfire cuts him off with her gentle, soft voice, "Yes, Robin is our friend. We all are in a team and we all save people and the city . . . Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and me. The thing is, his birthday is tomorrow and I want to do something really amazing and special for him, do you know what I mean? So, I figured that you're his only family and his two adopted brothers so if you all can come tomorrow with us to see Robin, well that would be wonderful!"

Starfire finishes the sentence with a huge smile across her face and she watches the man think.

The man looks at Starfire's big eyes that are full of hope and love, "Well, I don't really know. I don't think Robin would want me there. What do you both think? Besides, there is a lot of crime here and all."

Beast Boy smiles at the man, "Actually, to be honest I think Robin would like it if you came. Besides, I'm sure the police would take care of all the crimes for a day. Come on, it's just for one day! Pleaseeeeee!"

Beast Boy was now begging and his big forest green eyes were sparkling.

The man takes a deep breath, "Well, when you put it that way . . . no."

Beast Boy's mouth drops open then he turns himself into a little kitty, "Meoooow."

-*Translation: Pleaseeeeeeeee*-

The man starts to raise his voice, "No, and that's my final answer!"

***The Next Day.***

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" The door bell of the Titans Tower rings repeatedly.

Starfire opens the door after ringing the bell for awhile and flies in with so much joy around her and in her, "We are back with joyful news!"

Instead of anyone answering her or even paying attention to her, Cyborg slams a card on the table and yells, "And . . . BOOYAH! I win! Yeah! In your face!"

Robin crosses his arms and turns his face the other way, "Psh, I let you win."

Cyborg's face turns a dark, deep red and he jumps out of his seat and screams in Robins ear, "WHAT? No, you didn't! I won fair and square!"

Raven was sitting in the corner of the main room, reading one of her books, "Umm . . . hi, and what's the good news?"

Starfire was still flying around, smiling and happy, "I have brought Robin's present, and this will make his birthday wonderful!"

Robin ignores Cyborg's yelling and walks over to Starfire with a small smile on his face, "Aw, thanks Star. You didn't have to"

Starfire smiles at Robin and claps her hands together, "Well, here it is! Your present, come on in . . . Batman!"

Robin's face turns white as snow and his scream pierces the air, "What?"

Batman walks in with his usual black suit and smiles, "Hello, Robin. Happy Birthday."

Robin was completely speechless, "How . . . wh- what? What are you doing here?"

Batman walks over to Robin, "I heard it was your birthday. Your nice friends here wanted to make it special by letting you have family here."

Beast Boy runs inside and jumps on the couch and puts his legs up on the glass table, "Yeah, and there's more."

Beast Boy gives Robin a smirk and that's when he sees that there is more to the present.

One of Robin's adopted brothers walks in and smiles at him, "Yo, what up little brother."

His brother looked exactly like him, same jet black hair, same eyewear, skinny and same skin color, expect he was a little bit taller and he was wearing a black shirt with jeans.

The other brother walks in with a red shirt and a black jacket on, black short hair and blue eyes, dark blue jeans and strongly built.

Robin takes a step back and stares at everyone in complete shock, "I'm . . . speechless."

The skinny on that looks like Robin laughs, "No, you're not. You just said something."

Robin smirks at his brother, "Well, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Raven."

Raven stands up from the corner and gives a very small smile, "Hi."

Robin points to Cyborg, "This is Cyborg."

Cyborg smiles, "Hey ya'll, what's up?"

Robin looks at Beast Boy, "This is Beast Boy."

Beast Boy jumps off the couch and smirks, "Heyya."

Robin pauses then smiles when he mentions his best friend, "And this is Starfire."

Starfire flies next to Robin and smiles, "Hello everyone."

Robin then sums it up, "And this . . . is the Teen Titans."

Batman smiles, "Well, nice to meet you all. I am Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman."

The brother that was more built smiles, "I'm Jason Todd."

The other brother leans against the silver wall, "And my name is Tim Drake."

"Well, don't forget me, my name would be Slade." Slade appears in the corner of the room with a small smirk under his black and orange mask.

Robin and Cyborg jump in front of everyone and get in their fighting stand.

Robin eyes the man, "Slade . . . how did you get in here?"

Cyborg answers before Slade, "Who cares, Titans-"

Slade cuts Cyborg off, "Don't waste your time Robin. I'm not here for a fight."

Raven puts her hood over her face and stares the evil man down, "Then why are you here, Slade."

Slade folds his hands behind his back, "I have very interesting information that I think you would all would like to know."

Cyborg rolls his eyes and through his teeth, he manages to say, "Yeah, and what's that, Slade."

Slade takes a step forward and cocks his head to the side, "Your parents. It has to do with all your parents."

Robin's hands turn into fists, "What about them . . .? You should NEVER talk about ANY of them! You understand?"

Slade sighs, "Well, I thought here you would all like to know that they are all alive. They are being held captured by 'The Brotherhood of Evil'. Remember them by any chance?"

Robin stands there with a blank stare, "What? What do you mean they're alive?"

Robin falls to his knees, "They- they're all- what?"

Starfire gasps when Robin falls to his knees, she runs to his side and glares at Slade, "Why should we trust you?"

Slade nods in understanding why they would think that, "Well, think of it this way, why would I waste my time coming all the way here in PERSON just to make something like this up. I have much more important things to do then waste my time making things up."

Raven crosses her arms, "You know, I hate to say this but, I think he might actually be telling the truth."

Slade smiles under his mask, "Think it as a birthday present from me, and besides, I hate the Brotherhood of Evil. Well then, come with me."

Jason walks next to Robin and states, "Robin, we're coming too."

Robin stands up with the help of Starfire and looks Jason in the eyes, "You sure you all want to come?"

Tim smirks at Robin, "You bet we all are. Now, come on, let's go."

***Slade takes the Teen Titans and Robin's family to the Brotherhood of Evil's lair that is hidden under a small lake.***

When they all make it inside the lair, Slade turns around and looks at everyone, "Alright, well here we are and this is where I leave."

Beast Boy's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Slade takes a step back, "Like I said, I have more important things to do then guide you all through everything. I did my part, I brought you all here, now it's your turn."

Cyborg takes a step closer to Slade, "Oh no you ain't. You're not leaving; you could be setting us up for a trap!"

Slade gives out a light laugh, "Sorry, Titans but that's just too bad, goodbye . . . Teen Titans. 'Till next time . . . oh, and Robin, happy birthday."

Slade takes another step back then throws a small smoke bomb and when the smoke clears, he is gone.

Raven sighs, "Greeeeeeeeat, now what?"

Robin cracks his knuckles, "We'll go this way, we'll continue looking for our . . . parents. Titans . . . Go!"

***The Teen Titans, Batman, Jason, and Tim all continue looking for their parents and they end up finding a strange door.***

Tim crosses his arms and cocks his head to the side, "Now what Robin? Do you think they're behind that door?"

Robin stretches his muscles and cracks his neck and knuckles, "Well, I guess there is only one way to find out. Titans g-"

Before Robin could finish his sentence, Beast Boy cuts him off and screams, "Titans . . . CHARGE!"

Robin stares at him confused and nods slowly, "Or . . . we could say that."

***They all 'charge' through the door and they are all shocked at what they see.***

When they all run through the door and they get inside they see the Brain and his partners all gathered around in a circle, laughing.

The Brain laughs the loudest, "Ha, well if it isn't the Teen Titans."

Robin eyes the man- well brain- and takes a step towards the Brain, "Brain . . . long time no see."

The Brain laughs and moves a little bit closer to Robin but makes sure to keep a safe distance, "Yes, a very long time indeed. What brings you here Robin, we have company at the moment."

Cyborg stamps his feet hard to the cold ground as he makes his way to Robin's side, "Yeah, and where's the 'company'? Who you got here?"

Monsieur Mallah laughs and he runs to the Brain's side, "Actually, you know them very well."

Monsieur Mallah smirks at the Teen Titans then looks at his partner, Madame Rouge.

Madame Rouge walks to a blood red table that is in the corner of the room and presses a button that is under the table.

When Madame Rouge presses the button, a big machine opens up with all the Teen Titans parents in there.

It was a huge cage that was silver and practically made of stone and if you were to touch any part of the outside of the cell, then you would get badly electrocuted. Then, to top it all off, there was a bullet proof glass machine that covered the cell.

Everyone takes a step back and as loud as they could scream they scream out, "WHAT?"

* * *

**Okayy so I think I decided to break the story up to I think maybe two or three chapters. So yeahh that's it for chapter one then x]**

**Sorry if I kind of rushed it but I wanted to leave off with a cliffhangerish thing, lol so yeahh x]**

**I hope you liked it and chapter 2 will be coming up soon! :)**

* * *

_**Please review and comment and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks everyone! ^_^**_

* * *

_**So, how will the Teen Titans react to seeing their parents after they were left with the impression that they were dead?**_

_**Most of them died in front of them, so, how are they still alive?**_

_**What will the Brotherhood of Evil's plan next for the Teen Titans?**_

_**How will the Titans get out of this mess with their parents?**_

_**Will someone get hurt?**_

_**Can they do it?**_

**You'll find out next chapter! ****:D**

**Thanks for readingg!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter two to the Teen Titans story :)**

**I hope you guys like it!**

_**Please review/ comment to let me know what you think of it, Thanks! ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 2-

As everyone was shocked to see their parents all locked up in this cell, the brain is amused and laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever.

The brain paces back and forth while enjoying the shocked faces on the Teen Titan's faces, "Ha, ha, ha! You all are so funny. Aren't you impressed? Aren't I a genius?"

Robin was staring at his parents through the machine and through the cell. He takes a step back and shakes his head, "Mo- mom? Dad?"

Cyborg, on the other hand, doesn't waste any time and cuts right to the chase, "Release our parents now or you'll regret it!"

General Immortus raises an eyebrow, "Wow, and usually it's Robin who cuts straight to the chase. But come on, you do you actually think that we're just going to hand you over your lovely parents that easily?"

Raven flies up above the ground and she gets ready to fight, "Then we'll just have to take them back."

Robin takes a deep breath and focuses back to what's going on, "Alright, Titans . . . GO!"

General Immortus roars out a loud laugh, "Ha! You don't know what you're getting yourselves into. Villains . . . Attack!"

Starfire immediately flies high in the air, near the ceiling. Her hands and eyes glow a lime green color and then she launches Bright Green Energy disk at her enemies.

Madame Rouge dodges all the bright green energy disk that Starfire was throwing at her and she dodges all the items that Raven picks up and throws.

Madame Rouge stretches her body and dodges the attacks that her opponents throw. She then stretches her arm all the way to Starfire and wraps it around Starfire's body.

"Ahh! You let me go you villain!" Starfire cries out but Madame Rouge doesn't listen or care for what she has to say.

Madame Rouge throws Starfire against wall to another wall. Finally, to finish off with Starfire she is about to throw her into a corner where they keep all their metal, hard boxes but Starfire's glowing green eyes hit Madame Rouge hand, making it burn and pull away.

"Ahh! You disgraceful child!" Madame Rouge says through her teeth then continues to go after Starfire.

Monsieur Mallah and Cyborg were going head to head. They were throwing each other against the wall, the floor, the metal boxes, the railing, the stairs, anything and everything.

Monsieur Mallah takes out his laser gun and tries to shoot Cyborg but misses every time. Cyborg on the other hand, has had enough so he makes his mechanical hand turn into a Sonic Cannon and he starts aiming for Monsieur Mallah.

Raven and Beast Boy were both fighting against General Immortus's robot troopers.

Beast Boy was T-Rex and Raven was in the air, picking up metal boxes and railing and whatever else she could find and throws them at the robot troops.

However, the robot troops have their lasers and they are shooting at Raven, completely ignoring Beast Boy.

Raven was dodging their attacks with her physic moves and makes a shield around her so they can't hit her.

From behind though, Madame Rouge stretches her arm out and his Raven hard.

Raven screams and falls to the floor, holding her head. When she looks up, an army of the robots were surrounding her and Madame Rouge was attacking her T-Rex green friend.

Raven moans at the amount of pain that she is feeling on her head but she closes her eyes and concentrates on her powers.

When the robots were about to hurt Raven, Raven's eyes flash open reveling pure white.

Raven flies up in the air and a black energy force shoots out of her hands, knocking all the robots to the floor or against a wall.

When Raven looks to her left she sees Beast Boy back to his human self and Madame Rouge standing over him. Beast Boy's eyes were closed and Madame Rouge had a knife in her hand.

"I'll end each one of you stupid Titans." Madame Rouge raises the knife and was about to strike when Raven attacks her.

"Enough of this! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven unleashes a large amount of energy, making Madame Rouge get blown to the other side of the room and gets knocked out.

Beast Boy opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Raven holding out her hand to him, "Thanks, Raven."

Raven rolls her eyes, "Come on."

Raven helps Beast Boy up and they run to Cyborg's side.

Cyborg was beating Monsieur Mallah up pretty good until Plasmus comes out of nowhere and attacks Cyborg from the behind.

Raven looks around the place, "Hey, where's Robin and the Brain?"

Beast Boy shrugs his shoulders and turns himself into a hawk.

Raven sighs and rips off part of the railing of the stairs and throws it at Plasmus.

Plasmus ignores the hits he is getting from behind and shoots gooey acid out of his mouth and hits Cyborg.

"Ahh!" Cyborg screams at he hits the wall. His head slams against the metal wall and he could hear a small crack.

Beast Boy, as the hawk, pecks at Monsieur Mallah's head.

Beast Boy lands on Monsieur Mallah's head and then turns himself into a large dinosaur, which squishes him.

Starfire was fighting a group of robots but there were too many of them. She is getting hit at all ends and is screaming in so much pain.

Beast Boy runs over to Cyborg and helps him off the floor, "Hey, buddy, you alright?"

Cyborg nods, "Yeah, I'm good. Hey, this is that Robin all the way up there? Is he heading to the roof?"

Beast Boy looks up and sees Robin running to the roof after what looks like to be Cinderblock carrying the Brain.

Beast Boy cocks his head to the side, "What the-?"

Cyborg fixes his arm and sets up another canon, "Beast Boy, you go help Robin. I'm gonna beat some robot butts, then some Brotherhood of Evil's butts."

Beast Boy smirks then turns himself into a hawk and flies up and follows Robin.

Raven sighs when the metal door opens and more robots come out and into the room, "How many more robots are there?"

Raven goes to hit them but stops when she hears Starfire scream very loud that it is very hard to ignore.

Raven blasts the robots away from her and flies quickly to Starfire's side.

Starfire was lying on the ground with a huge cut on her forehead and a gush of blood pouring out of it.

Raven gasps, "Starfire!"

Raven flies to Starfire's side and shakes her, "Wake up, come on wake up!"

Starfire moans then quietly replies to Raven's plead, "R- Robin?"

Raven looks at her confused then shakes her head, "No, he isn't here, don't worry. Come on, get up." Raven helps Starfire up and when they turn around, both their eyes widen.

"Miss me . . . sis?" Blackfire, out of nowhere comes flying at Raven and Starfire and before Raven could make a shield, Blackfire hits them both with a large amount of powerful pink energy attacks.

"Ahhh!" Starfire and Raven scream in unison when they both hit hard against the wall.

Blackfire laughs and mocks them, "Aw, did I hurt you?"

Raven and Starfire are lying on the floor, completely knocked out.

Blackfire sees Robin, Beast Boy, Cinderblock, and the Brain all heading the roof so she gladly follows.

Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, Starfire and Raven were all knocked out so that leaves Plasmus, General Immortus and Cyborg alone to fight. All General Immortus's robots were destroyed so it looks like General Immortus had to fight on his own with no army.

***With Robin.***

Robin was running up the stairs chasing after Cinderblock and the Brain. Robin was so close to them but he still couldn't reach and every time Robin was going to throw an Explosives Disc, he would miss and that would just slow himself down.

Cinderblock quickly opens a ocean blue door that leads to the roof and goes through it. He shuts it on Robin's face but that doesn't stop Robin from going through the door just as quick.

Robin jumps through the door and it was now a dead end.

The Brian in Cinderblock's arms and then there was Robin.

Robin takes out his bo-staff and gets ready to fight.

Cinderblock places the Brain on the floor and takes a step towards Robin.

Right before either of them could throw an attack, Beast Boy flies through the door and lands right next to Robin.

Once he lands he transforms himself back into a human and gets ready to fight as well.

Robin looks at him confused, "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smiles at his friend, "Thought you might need some help."

Robin smiles and right before any of them could attack; Blackfire comes flying in and lands next to Cinderblock.

"Well, don't start without me." Blackfire smiles.

Robin eyes Blackfire very carefully, "Blackfire?"

Blackfire puts her hands on her hips, "That would be me. What? You miss me?"

Robin looks at Beast Boy and whispers, "Starfire?"

Beast Boy was about to answer but Blackfire beats him to it, "Oh, don't worry about Star. I took very good care of her and Raven."

Robin's hands turn into fists, "What did you do to her?"

Blackfire just smirks at him and the out of nowhere; Cinderblock punches Robin right in the face.

Robin goes flying into the air then crashing down onto the hard floor.

Cinderblock faces Beast Boy and gives him a small grin, "Long time no see."

Beast Boy stares at him with wide eyes, "Uh, I like it better with the long time we didn't see each other, that was nice."

When Cinderblock goes to hit Beast Boy, Beast Boy quickly turns into a snake and goes around Cinderblock. Once he gets behind him, he turns himself into a lion and attacks.

Blackfire flies to Robin and sighs, "You know, it's upsetting because I always thought you were good looking. It's too bad I'm about to rip your face off!"

Blackfire jumps on top of Robin and attacks him with her sharp nails.

"Ahh! Get off of me you psychopath!" Robin screams at Blackfire then kicks her off of him.

"Ugh!" Blackfire screeches when she slams against the floor.

Robin looks around and doesn't see the Brain. He yells then runs to the corner of the roof and grabs the loose rope. He picks it up and runs back to Blackfire and ties her up.

Once Robin was done with her, he runs to Beast Boy's side and helps him fight Cinderblock.

Robin throws a smoke bomb at Cinderblock's head, making a light grey color fill the air. Robin takes another piece of the rope then bends down and ties Cinderblock's feet up, making him fall to the floor when he tries to walk.

Beast Boy then picks up another piece of the white rope and ties the rest of him up.

Robin kicks Cinderblock in the face then he faces Beast Boy, "Come on, let's go."

Beast Boy nods then they both run down the stairs and back to the main room.

***In the main room with the big battle.***

Cyborg was punching Plasmus but the only problem was, every time he hits him, his hands goes through in and gets stuck in Plasmus's stomach.

Cyborg is starting to get annoyed so while his hand is in Plasmus's stomach, he uses his canon hand and blows him up from the inside.

He explodes everywhere making the whole room fill with lime green and purple goo.

Beast Boy and Robin run to Cyborg's side and help him off the floor.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin all face their last opponent, General Immortus.

Robin looks around to see where Starfire is but he can't find her.

Beast Boy puts his hand on Robin's shoulder and nods, "You go look for them, we got this."

Robin gives Beast Boy a half- hearted smile then runs off.

Cyborg laughs, "Hey guess what? The Teen Titans just whooped your butts! BOO TO THE YEAHH!"

Cyborg aims his canon at General Immortus. He smirks when he has a clear shot then he shoots all his energy and power at General Immortus making him get completely knocked out.

Beast Boy and Cyborg high five one another and then run off to go tie up, General Immortus, Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah.

Robin was searching the room and then he saw what he was searching for.

He sees Starfire lying under a metal piece of the wall that was ripped off and Raven was a few feet away from her lying half of her body on the stairs.

Robin bends down and cups Starfire's cheeks, "Hey, hey come on, wake up. You're okay now, don't worry. I'm here, I'll protect you."

Starfire moans and her eyes open slowly, "R- Robin?"

Robin smiles, "Hey, hey I'm here."

Starfire tries to smile but her eyes slowly shut.

Robin's eyes grow wide and he shakes her but gets no respond.

After Cyborg and Beast Boy is done tying everyone up, they both run to Raven's side.

Now, both Raven and Starfire are out and not even moving.

Beast Boy shakes Raven but no respond for her either.

While that's going on, Tim, Jason and Batman are trying to break the button and try to free everyone's parents.

Tim was cutting some wires and clicking some buttons, "Hey, I almost got the machine open."

Robin tries to hold back the tears, "O- okay, hold on."

Robin shakes Starfire again but still nothing.

When Robin puts one of his hands on her waist he feels something wet. He turns her around so she is now lying on her stomach and he gasps when he sees a large deep scar on her side with gushes of blood spilling out.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter kinda sucked and was confusing, sorry about that. I know I also probably didn't describe the fight scene that good but yeah, this chapter didn't really go as planned but I **_**promise **_**the next chapter will be better! I do hope that you liked it anyways though! :3**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you did like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it!**_

* * *

**So, is Starfire and Raven going to be alright?**

**Is Tim going to be able to break the machine open and save everyone's parents?**

**How will everyone's parents react to their kids after seeing them just fight a huge battle?**

**Will Robin ever get to admit his true feelings for Starfire or will it be too late?**

**Where did the Brain go? What happened to him?**

**Does the Brain have another plan stored up for the Teen Titans?**

**Yeah, you'll mostly likely find out next chapter! ^_^**

**Thankssss for reading!**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayy, so this is chapter 3 for my Teen Titans story. Alright so I don't really know how many chapter I'm planning to put up for this story, I think maybe 5, 6 or 7 lol, something like that. So I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think, thanks! ^_^**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Chapter 3-

Robin stokes Starfire's hair and stares at her lifeless face.

Robin sighs then looks over to Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven.

Raven was still knocked out and not responding either; Beast Boy was shaking her nothing was working.

"Raven . . . Raven please wake up. Come on . . . please." Beast Boy was now pleading to the unconscious Raven.

A small tear runs down Beast Boy's face and drips on Raven's cold face. Cyborg rolls his eyes, "Beast Boy, you're tears are falling on Raven's face."

Beast Boy gives him a half hearted smile, "Yeah, I'm sure she would be mad if she knew."

"Yeah, and she is mad." Raven manages to say as she lifts her eyelids slowly.

Beast Boy jumps in the air and his eyes and face light up with happiness and so much joy.

Beast Boy bends down next to Raven and smiles, "Hey! You're awake!"

Raven moans, "Can you please not scream in my ear; I have a huge headache."

Beast Boy chuckles and nods, "Yeah, sorry about that, Rav."

Raven actually smiles but then suddenly remembers what happened to her and Starfire, "Star- Starfire . . . where- where is she? Is she okay?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg turn around and look at Robin. Robin was sitting down on the cold floor holding Starfire in his arms. He doesn't look but at anyone; he just stares at Starfire's face.

Beast Boy shakes his head, "Not good."

Raven stands up with the help of Beast Boy and Cyborg. She leans on Beast Boy and Beast Boy keeps an arm around Raven's waist to support her body.

"Robin . . . how is she? Is she okay?" Raven questions Robin with her eyebrows knitting together.

Robin takes a deep breath then shakes his head, "I don't know . . . she's breathing but barely. "

Raven was about to say something else to Robin but was rudely cut off by a loud crash.

They all turn around and look only to find the Brain making his way out of the hideout so he could escape.

Raven uses her teleport powers to teleport herself in front of the Brain and she folds her arms, "You've been defeated so don't even try to run, you can't hide. It's all over."

The Brain laughs, "That's what you think. You see, it will never be over until the Teen Titans are finished and I stand above you all. Goodbye though, until we meet again."

With that said, before anyone could do anything, smoke fills the room and everyone can't see and begins to cough uncontrollably.

By the time the smoke clears, the Brain was gone and nowhere in sight.

Raven sighs and walks slowly back to her friends.

Beast Boy turns to face their parents who are in the huge machine and he shivers a little.

Beast Boy was pretty beaten up. His shirt was ripped, his boots were dirty, and his pants were torn and had some blood on it.

"So . . . they're our parents? This whole time they've been here, when we thought they were . . . well you know . . .?" Beast Boy chokes out.

Tim was finishing trying to open the machine, "Okay I think I . . . wait and . . . okay there. I got it."

The machine and cell slowly opens.

While all their parents were walking slowly out of their prison cell to them, Robin was still holding Starfire.

No one knows but there are small tears running down Robin's face. They were dropping all over Starfire's face. He was stroking her hair and trying to rub the dry blood off her face.

He then starts to whispers to Starfire, "Hey . . . I don't know if you could hear me but- Star, I need you. Please, please wake up. Come back to me. I had a feeling that you liked me . . . everyone would hint it to me but I never told you how I feel about you. I never expressed my full self to you. Star, I- I love you and I need you to come back to me."

Robin sighs and closes his eyes under his mask. He silently cries to himself until he feels Starfire move in his arms.

Starfire moans and her eyes slowly bat open.

Robin stares at Starfire with disbelief in his eyes. He finally could see Starfire's big green eyes, the one's he loves so much. He could see her looking up at him, that made him so happy.

He smiles down at her, "Hey Star."

Starfire smiles, "It is too bad that you said that stuff when I was in this kind of position. But Robin, I love you too."

Robin was shocked that she heard everything he said. He slightly blushes but smiles, "I missed you."

Starfire leans her head on his chest, "I missed you too, what has happened?"

Robin looks around and smiles, "We got everyone tied up and the police will get them. The Brain got away but eh whatever, we'll get him next time. But, our parents are free now though."

Starfire looks up and then sees behind Robin, two adults were standing there, waiting.

Starfire points behind Robin and when Robin looks behind him he smiles as much as he can.

The male adult behind him smiles and Robin knows that that is his father, the one who he thought got killed because a crime boss didn't get his money so at the circus his parent's work for, cut the wires they were swinging on and died.

"I- I can't believe . . . wow it's really you . . ." Robin father, John begins to say to his son.

Robin's mother, Mary walks next to her husband and smiles at Robin, "I don't know, what should we call you? Your name, Richard 'Dick' Grayson or . . . Robin?"

John gets annoyed at the question and snaps at his wife, "Mary stop it! We are finally seeing out son again, don't ruin it."

Mary sighs, "John, I'm sorry but it's been so long since I've seen my son."

***With Raven.***

Raven stares at her mom with complete shock on her face, "M- m- mom? Is that really you? Dad said you were . . . that you . . . "

Arella, Raven's mother, shakes her head and cuts her off, "I know, he said so much stuff to make you never know the truth. I'm finally here though with you. I've missed you so much, Raven. After Azarath was burned, you thought everyone died, including me but I somehow lived."

Arella hugs her daughter very tightly and silent tears come down her and Raven's faces.

***With Cyborg.***

Cyborg smiles at his two parents standing in front of him.

His mother, Elinore, smiles at her son, "I can't believe it's you, Victor. Oh, I'm sorry, I hear your friends call you . . . Cyborg?"

Cyborg smiles, "Yeah, I can't believe you're alive! I thought after that car accident that made me like this, killed you."

His father Silas, smiles and puts his hand on Cyborg's shoulder, "I haven't seen you in a while, Cyborg. How have you been? I've missed you so much."

After there was no answer from Cyborg, Elinore cocks her head to the side, "Um, Cyborg, are you okay?"

Then, out of nowhere, Cyborg raises his arms in the air, jumps up and screams, "BOOYEAAHHHH I GOT MY FAMILY BACK!"

Everyone laughs and Cyborg hugs both his parents tightly.

***With Beast Boy.***

Beast Boy's mother and father run up to him and hug him as tightly as they possibly could.

His mother pulls back and smiles, "Garfield! I've missed you so, so much!"

Beast Boy chuckles at the name; he hasn't been called them in such a long time. He looks up at his parents and smiles, "Um, hey guys."

His father smiles at him and puts his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "How have you been?"

Beast Boy gulps, "How are you both alive? I saw you both die in the boat accident, how are you here now? I couldn't save either of you, it's my fault you both died."

Rita, Beast Boy's mother sighs, "Well, after the boat went down, someone grabbed us and that's all we could remember."

***With Starfire.***

Starfire's mother and father walk over to where Starfire is and they sit down next to her.

Luadn'r, Starfire's mother tries to hold back her tears and she sighs, "Greetings my dear daughter. Koriand'r, how have you been? We haven't seen you in so long."

Starfire smiles at her two parents. She shrugs her shoulders, "Okay I guess. How are you both here, mother, father? I thought after my brother left after the Gordanians attacked and I disappeared, you both died of grief. That is what I was told."

Starfire's father, Myand'r, shakes his head, "We did die but somehow, someone brought us back alive. It was a miracle; I'm just so happy to see you again that I don't care how we're here."

Starfire smiles, "Yes, and so am I."

Myand'r stares at Starfire confused, "I thought you became the princess of Tamara, what happened to that?"

Starfire stares at both of her parents with sad but yet happy eyes, "I came to Earth because our planet was under attack. Then here, my friends saved me when I was getting attack. Then I became a Teen Titan and I made friends with them."

Starfire's mother cups Starfire's cheek, "What happened with you and Blackfire?"

Starfire sighs, "I don't know. She wished to become the princess of Tamara, when she found out that I was to take over the thrown she did not take the news very well. Wait, where is my brother, Wildfire?"

Robin walks over to Starfire with a smile on his face, "He went to go show the police around here and explain what happened to all our parents."

Starfire smiles at Robin and nods.

Robin sighs then puts his hands on his hips, "Come on, team, and well parents . . . lets go home."

While everyone is getting ready to leave and they wait for the police and Wildfire to finish up, Slade appears, "Not so fast, Robin."

Robin turns around to face his enemy, "Slade . . . what do you want?"

Slade chuckles, "Did you think I would just give you the location of your parents and not get a reward or anything?"

Robin eyes the man in front of him and through his teeth he manages to say, "What do you want, Slade?"

Slade nods and puts his hands behind his back, "Okay, right to the point then. Why don't you come work with me? Be my new 'partner'."

Robin makes his hands into fists and he stands in front of his parents, "NEVER!"

Starfire stands up slowly and walks next to Robin, "He shall never join you!"

Slade cocks his head to the side, "I'm sorry but I believe I was not talking to you."

Slade takes out an explosive he had on him and throws it at Starfire, making her hit the floor hard.

Robin's eyes widen under his eye mask, "Starfire! No!"

Robin turns back and looks at Slade, "That's it!"

Robin runs after Slade with pure anger and attacks him."

Mary, Robin's mom, shouts after Robin but it was already too late, "Robin, no don't!"

Tim runs over to Starfire's side and helps her up, "Starfire, are you okay?"

Starfire moans at the pain and looks up at Tim, "Yes, thank you. What is happening?"

Tim points in the direction that Slade and Robin are fighting and Starfire gasps.

Starfire was about to run after Robin and help him but Tim and Jason hold her back so she doesn't get hurt too.

Slade punches Robin in the face then takes Robin by the throat and holds him tightly, "Alright that's it! No one else moves or you could say goodbye to your friend here."

Everyone freezes where they are and watches as Slade is holding Robin against him and has his arm around Robin's neck, choking him.

Slade chuckles, "Wow, very good. I'm impressed."

Robin coughs but manages to scream out, "Titans . . . don't worry about me, get . . . Slade!"

The Titans look at Robin unsure but Robin nods and they all go after Slade.

Slade growls and throws a smoke bomb in the air, making the whole room fill with a dark grey smoke.

When the smoke clears, Robin is lying against the wall, barely awake in a lot of pain.

Slade was standing over him and he shakes his head, "Goodbye, Robin."

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter 3 for my Teen Titans story!**

**I hope you liked it; chapter 4 should be coming soon :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it!**_

* * *

**So, is Robin going to make it?**

**How badly hurt is Starfire?**

**Are the Teen Titans going to make it out all in one piece?**

**Yeaahh, you'll find out next chapter! ^_^**

**Thanks for readingg!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone so this is chapter four of my Teen Titans story, I hope you like it!**

**** I know I haven't really updated lately and that's because I'm not sure if many people are even reading this but I decided might as well finish it so yeah x]**

**So yeah, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

_**** I OWN **__**NOTHING**__**; I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. ****_

* * *

Chapter 4-

Robin was lying on the floor, very badly hurt. He couldn't even stand up.

Robin was coughing up blood and his body was shaking. His clothes were ripped and he had scratches all over his body. His skin was now white as anything and his black hair was completely messed up.

Right before Slade was about finish Robin off, Slade gets attacked form the back and thrown against the metal wall.

The Titans freeze where they are and gasp when they see who helped Robin. They are absolutely shocked at the person who was now standing over Slade, ready to throw another attack at any moment.

The one person no one would ever expect to help them.

Red X.

Slade moans and stands up very slowly, "Ugh . . . who- who did that?!"

Red X walks towards Slade and smirks under his mask, "That would be me . . . oh, and the name is Red X."

Slade immediately gets in his fighting stance, "Alright then, Red X . . . and who exactly do you work for?"

Red X and Slade have a stare off for a few seconds. Both of them squinting their eyes and staring. Both ready to throw an attack. Finally, Red X slowly answers Slade's question, "Myself."

Before Slade could respond, Red X shoots Slade with his X's from his hands then throws a smoke bomb.

When the smoke clears, Red X is gone and Slade is completely knocked out.

Starfire flies quickly to Robin's side and hugs him tightly, "Robin! How bad are you harmed?!"

Robin moans at the pain but wraps his arms around Starfire, "I'm fine . . . don't- don't worry about . . . me."

Starfire knows he's lying but decides not to fight with him.

Jason walks over to Robin's side and puts one hand on his hip, "Hey guys, we should probably get out of here before that guy wakes up."

Wildfire, Starfire's brother, comes down and instantly runs over to his sister.

When he reaches his sister, he gives her an extremely tight bear hug.

"Brother! I've missed you so much!" Starfire cries into her brother's shoulder.

Wildfire chuckles and holds Starfire tightly against him, "I missed you so much, Star! How have you been?!"

"Good, I now have great friends who I love so much! I am also in a team! We're called the Teen Titans! But, enough about me, how have you been, Wildfire?"

Wildfire grins, "Oh great, being stuck here was amazingly fun."

They both laugh and Starfire bites her lip, "I am sorry for that. I wish I would of known you were being kept in this awful place . . ."

Wildfire shakes his head, "Don't be sorry . . . you didn't know, it wasn't your fault, Star."

Starfire looks up at her brother and smiles, "I am so happy you are here, brother."

He flashes a smile back at her, "I'm happy I'm here too, sis."

Robin weakly and slowly stands up with the help of Jason and Tim and sighs, "Star . . . Jason's right. We should go before the police run down here with a bunch of questions and Slade wakes up."

Starfire looks at Robin and nods slowly, "Then we shall go. Come on everyone!"

Everyone gets together in a circle and Raven uses her powers and teleports everyone back to the tower.

On their way home, they all talk and begin to bond with one another.

***In the Titan's Tower.***

Beast Boy swings the door open and runs through the door. He jumps onto the couch, lays down, closes his eyes and at the end he sighs.

"Wow, I just can't believe you guys are here and all-" Beast Boy begins to say as everyone walks into the main room but is cut off by a familiar evil, selfish voice.

"Honey, I'm home!" The girl appears out of nowhere and laughs.

Beast Boy jumps when he sees who it is. His eyes widen and his green skin goes pale . . .

The one person no one was ever going to expect to see again for a long time . . .

Blackfire.

"Wha- what are you doing here?!" Beast Boy screams.

Blackfire chuckles and sits on the jet black couch, "What? I'm home. Also, I just wanted to see how my sister and parents are doing."

Raven takes a step towards her and glares down at her, "Well sorry to break it to you but . . . you're not welcomed here."

Robin steps in front of Starfire, making sure he can protect her, "I thought the police took you to jail . . . what happened? Broke free? Attacked them? Hurt more innocent people?!"

Blackfire giggles, "You're funny but actually no . . . I didn't hurt anyone. Actually my dear old brother here freed me."

Everyone faces Wildfire with bugged out eyes.

"You let her free?! Why, brother?!" Starfire cries out to her brother.

Wildfire looks at them all and shakes his head, "I- I'm sorry but- but she's my sister and I wasn't going to let some police take her away! I haven't seen her in forever! She's still my sister!"

Blackfire smirks at his answer, "Oh come on. Well, mother? Don't you want me here?"

Blackfire's mother shakes her head and takes a step back, "I don't know who you are anymore, Blackfire."

Blackfire pouts and crosses her arms, "Alright, fine. If that's how you want to play . . . then fine."

Blackfire takes out a red button and smirks, "If I press this button, well let's just say that everyone in prison will be release and come straight here. Oh, and I mean everyone from prison, you will be surely out numbered."

Beast Boy's eyes almost pop out of his head and he cries out to Blackfire while jumping high in the air, scared, "WHAT?! No, don't!"

Robin glares at the girl in front of him, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Blackfire raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Well, that's too bad that you're not me then."

Cyborg makes his hand turn into a canon and points it at Blackfire, "Hey, it's you drop the button . . . or we drop you. Your pick."

Blackfire stares at Cyborg with her mysterious dark purple eyes, "Um, sorry but I don't answer to you or anyone else. Oh, and by the way, I'm not dropping this button and I'm here to stay . . . got it?"

Everyone's mouths drop wide open but Robin turns his back to Blackfire and sighs, "Titans . . . find that Red X guy. Let's go."

Raven gives him a dirty look and a look of annoyance, "Why on Earth would we let her stay here and why are you just ignoring the situation?!"

Robin ignores Raven which only makes her mad.

Raven lifts up the trash can and throws it at Robin, making him hit the floor, "Answer my question, Robin!"

Without turning around, Robin answers her coldly, "I will not let her release everyone from prison just so they could hurt our families we just got back. We need to find this Red X character and find out why he helped me . . . now, like I said, Titans . . . let's go."

With that said Robin walks out of the room and shuts the door. He left his family and friends in the room with a smirking Blackfire who surely has a plan ready for the Titans and their families.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was probably reeeeally bad and I'm sorry for that.**

**I haven't uploaded in a while now and it's late at night and I wanted to finish it and yeah . . . I'm sorry! I hope you like it anyways though! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Chapter five should be coming soon and hopefully it'll be much better. A few twist will be happening in the next chapter soo yeahh be prepared xD lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone so this is chapter 5 of my Teen Titans Fanfic, I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! ^_^**_

****I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. ****

* * *

Chapter 5-

***With Robin in the Titans Tower.***

Robin was staring out the window lost in his thoughts.

He watches out the window and looks at the ocean water that was shinning because of te sun. It looked completely beautiful.

The birds were humming and flying above the tower and it actually made Robin smile a little.

But, Robin gets cut off by a huff and a few stamps that sound like they are waking towards him.

Robin doesn't bother to look behind him because he already knows who it is.

Blackfire.

All the Teen Titans' parents are out shopping and having lunch and the rest of the Teen Titans are out checking on a lead they had on Red X.

"So . . . what do you do for fun around here?" Blackfire asks Robin with an evil smirk on her lips.

Robin doesn't care or like Blackfire. He hates that he has to let her stay here but he has no choice.

"Nothing." Robin simply answers the girl back.

Blackfire keeps the wicked smirk on her face as she walks next to Robin, "Then I guess we'll just have to make some fun around here . . ."

Blackfire puts her hands on Robin's shoulders and turns his body around so he is now facing her. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles at the confusion that crosses his face.

"Wha- what are you doing, Blackfire?" Robin stutters.

Blackfire leans in and whispers, "This." Then she simply starts to kiss him.

Robin tries to pull away but Blackfire has him pinned against the window and was making sure she had a tight enough grip on him.

While the two were kissing, Beast Boy walks into the room and screams his head off, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Robin and Blackfire immediately pull away from one another and Robin's eyes widen as Blackfire's eyes laugh.

Robin first gasps for air then yells out to his green friend, "B- Beast Boy?!"

***With the other Teen Titans.***

Raven sighs, "So, he's not here. Now what?"

Starfire slowly walks over to Raven and looks down, shyly, "Um . . . friend Raven? I need your help with something . . ."

Raven looks up at her and raises her eyebrows, "Yes? What is it?"

Starfire takes a deep breath then looks up at Raven, "Raven . . . well I was thinking and well . . . I really like Robin. Robin and I said we loved one another and all but we never talked about our feelings or if we want to be- well what you people call when you care for one another deeply- boyfriend and girlfriend . . ."

"Oh . . . well Starfire, you both love one another so why don't you two talk about both your feelings when we get back to the tower."

Starfire gives Raven a half- hearted smile, "But what happens if he doesn't actually like me and he only said those things to me because he thought I was- well . . . gone?"

Raven was about to answer Starfire but Jason cuts her off, "He's looong gone by now. Come on, let's head back to the tower."

Cyborg jumps into the T- car and starts it up, "Alright then, let's get a move on. I'm starving!"

***At the Titans Tower.***

The Titans get back to the Tower and they all walk into the main room but instead of quiet or Robin working and Blackfire doing nothing and Beast Boy playing games . . . they walk in on the three of them all yelling at one another.

Cyborg's eyebrows knit together, "Uh . . . guys?"

The three of them couldn't hear Cyborg or any of the Titans call out to them because they were screaming as loud as they could . . . that is very loud!

Cyborg walks up to the three and tries to interrupt but it doesn't work, "Uh, g . . . . guys? H . . . . hello? G . . . guys?"

Cyborg keeps getting cut off so he finally has had enough, "EVERYONE QUIET!"

The room falls in deep quiet and everyone stares at the now angry Cyborg.

Tim walks over to his brother, Robin and asks, "What happened in here?"

Beast Boy puts his hand over his mouth and tries not to say anything.

Robin gives Beast Boy a look but Beast Boy couldn't hold it in any longer, "ROBIN AND BLACKFIRE WERE KISSING!"

Shortly after blurting that out, Beast Boy puts both hands over his mouth with completely wide eyes.

Robin smacks Beast Boy on the back of the head, "Dude?!"

Starfire's big, green eyes become grey, sad and watery, "Wh- what?!"

Starfire shakes her head and tears come down her usual happy but now sad face.

Robin takes a step towards Starfire, "Starfire . . ." Starfire ignores him and starts to run out of the room, "Starfire, wait! Starfire!"

Robin goes to run after her but before he could, Raven stops him.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want to see you." Raven says with a disgusted look.

Robin gives her a dirty look and answers her back coldly, "Raven, get out of my way. I need to check on Starfire."

With that said, Robin tries to get pass Raven but she stops him again.

Robin huffs and starts to scream harshly at Raven, "Since when do you care about Starfire?! Since when do you care if I hurt or didn't hurt her?! Get out of my way now, Raven!"

Raven stays where she is and doesn't move, "You know, I usually wouldn't care for these sorts of things but in this case, I do. Starfire was _just_ telling me how she feels about you and she wanted to 'ask you out' and then this is what she sees. Oh, and not only with anyone . . . it's with her SISTER!"

Now, Robin starts to feel really small, stupid and heart-broken, "Wait . . . she was going to do what?!"

Raven rolls her now dark eyes, "I'm going for a walk . . . and Robin, give her time. She's hurting right now and she needs to be alone. Let her decide what happens next."

Raven turns around and walks away but before she leaves the room, she gives Blackfire a dirty look, "You better watch yourself."

With that said, Raven walks out of the room leaving everyone now in silence.

Blackfire puts her hands on her hips and sighs, "You know, I'm going to get some air as well. Be back in a few."

Blackfire winks then leaves the Tower with an evil smirk on her face.

***Outside with Raven.***

Raven was walking outside and around the tower.

The sun was starting to set and the wind was blowing hard against her skin.

Raven is enjoying the nice silence that there is but then she hears something . . . something that sounds like an evil laugh.

A black magic forms around Raven's hand and she raises her arm and gets ready to shoot it at whoever comes at her.

"Who's there?!" Raven snaps.

No one answers.

Raven takes a deep breath and lowers her arm. She turns around and continues to walk without once looking back.

Raven feels a presence behind her so she quickly turns around and is not that shocked to see who was behind her.

Blackfire laughs, "Wow Raven, and I thought you were the smart one."

Blackfire cocks her head to the side and laughs.

Raven eyes her and says nothing . . . she lets her looks say it all.

Pink and purple power starts to light up in her hands.

Raven finally responds to the girl without any emotions, "Is it you're really dumb to follow me or you're an idiot to think you can actually win a fight against me . . . or both . . ."

Blackfire chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe neither . . . maybe both. Well Raven, come on. Let's get this fight over with so I could get back to my boyfriend . . . Robin."

Raven loses her patients and all her emotions that she is feeling flies out of her by using her powers, "He . . . is . . . not . . . your . . . BOYFRIEND!"

"Wanna bet?" Blackfire snaps back.

Raven and Blackfire both fly up in the air and start to attack one another. They both shoot their attacks at one another. Black magic against pink energy bolts.

By the looks of the fight, Raven was winning. She was hitting Blackfire very hard and pinned her against a large rock. She didn't stop hitting Blackfire; she just continued to fight her until she got completely knocked out.

Raven builds up a strong, powerful black magic in her hands and then shoots it very hard and with all her power at Blackfire.

"Ahhh!" Blackfire cries as she slams against the cold ground.

Raven flies back down and rolls her dark purple eyes, "Wow, I can't believe I actually wasted my time on this."

Raven turns around and starts to walk away.

As Raven walks away, Blackfire struggles back on her feet and mumble, "Not so fast . . . Raven."

Raven thought she heard something but didn't bother to look.

Blackfire builds up all the power she has in her and shoots it at Raven.

Raven slams against the ground face first and moans, "Ugh . . . you know, I had enough of this! I had enough of you!" Raven stands up and charges up all the power in her, "Azarath Metrion-"

Before she could finish, Raven gets cut off by Blackfire mocking her, "Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . Zinthos . . . yeah we all know, whatever."

Raven ignores Blackfire's mocking and is about to finish her attack but before she could, someone hits the back of her head hard, making her get knocked out.

A man with white long hair with bright baby- blue/green eyes nods at Blackfire, "I will take her to where we agreed."

The man ties Raven up in a white strong rope then waits for Blackfire to say something or give him any other orders.

"Alright, good work. I will be there shortly." Blackfire responds.

The man nods and picks up Raven and puts her over his shoulders, 'See you soon then."

Blackfire nods, "Yes, see you soon, Rorek or should I call you Malchior?"

The man rolls his eyes, "For now . . . Rorek. Can't let anyone know that a dragon got freed from a book then turned himself to look like the man who put me in the book with an ancient curse, now do we?"

Blackfire rolls her violet eyes, "Get going."

The man turns around and runs away with Raven over his shoulders.

Blackfire puts her hands on her hips and sighs, "Mhm, now I have to get back to Robin. This is going to be fun. Oh, but before I do that . . . let's see how Rorek took care of Raven and he did everything right."

She looks up at the purple, peach and blue blended sky.

Blackfire smiles at the sky then flies high up in the sky and flies towards where Rorek (Malchior) took Raven with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think?**

**That was chapter five and I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

* * *

**So, what is Blackfire planning on doing with Raven? What will happen to her?**

**Rorek . . . well Malchior is back, what does he have to do with all of this? What's in it for him?**

**Starfire saw Robin and Blackfire kiss . . . will Robin be able to convince Starfire that is was all a misunderstanding and it didn't mean anything?**

**Will Starfire believe him and forgive him?**

**You'll find out next chapter! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there everyone, so this is chapter 6 of my Teen Titans fanfic! I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate it a lot! I hope your liking the story ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Chapter 6-

****An Hour Later****

**-Back at the Titans Tower.-**

Beast Boy lies down on the jet black couch and takes a deep breath, "Hey guys . . ."

Before Beast Boy finishes his sentence, he sees:

Robin leaning against one of the walls, listening to music on his huge stereo.

Cyborg and Jason are playing video games on the big T.V.

Tim doing push-ups and exercising.

Starfire in her room who still never came out yet.

Their parents are in their rooms, probably sleeping or talking to one another.

"Um . . . how come Raven and Blackfire aren't back yet?" Beast Boy finally finishes.

Cyborg's eyebrows knit together, "Hey guys, Beast Boy got a good point. Raven left an hour ago and Blackfire didn't leave that long afterwards."

Tim looks up and to Robin, "So, what's the plan, Robin?"

Robin turns around and looks at the Titans, "We find Raven . . . and Blackfire. Titans, go!"

***With Raven.***

Raven's eyes slowly open and she moans.

She is tied to a chair in the middle of a large white and black room. She has silver tape over her mouth and she feels really dizzy.

Rorek walks over to Raven with a smirk on his face, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Raven. The one who trapped me back in the book for the rest of my life!"

Raven stares at the man in front of her with wide eyes, "Mmmm! Mmmm!"

Raven the starts to have the memories and flashbacks when she helped him get out of the book and he was so nice to her . . . until she found out he was the dragon and he tried to destroy the Teen Titans.

"You trapped me in a book that I was trying to get out of my whole life! How could you?! Well, it doesn't matter now anyways. I'm out and you're going to be trapped . . . gone . . . by the end of tonight." Rorek finishes with a small chuckle.

Almost on cue, Blackfire walks into the room with a huge smile across her face, "Aww, and how is our guest doing? Feeling better? I see you're awake, that was fast."

Raven shakes her head, "Mmm! Mmmmm!"

Blackfire walks towards Raven and laughs, "Alright, so here is the plan. I could tell you since you're not going to make it to tell anyone anyways."

Blackfire takes a long, deep breath and her big violet eyes laugh at Raven as she tells her the plan, "I am going to first: Get rid of you, then my lovely sister, Starfire, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy . . . and then . . . Robin and I will be together . . . forever."

Raven shakes her head and continues to scream into the tape that's on her mouth.

Blackfire rips the tape off of Raven's mouth and shakes her head, "And there is nothing you could do to stop me."

"Never! That will never happen! You can take my word for that! I will stop you . . . the Teen Titans will stop you!"

Blackfire bursts out laughing, "Ha, you can keep on wishing." She then takes the tape and places it back onto Raven's mouth.

Blackfire then turns around and looks at Malchior who is in Rorek's body, "So, now you have to work on getting Starfire. She shouldn't be hard, she's in her room crying or something and she's away from the team. So, get her then find a way to get back to your body and out of Rorek's. After he locked you in that book and continued on with his life . . . he died . . . no one knows, probably died of old age . . . he disappeared . . . Anyways, he's dead so no need to be in a weak body when you could be a powerful dragon."

Rorek nods, "Yes ma'am." He turns around and walks out of the room and then starts to think to himself, _'She thinks he's- well I'm- actually dead . . . he's – well I'm- not. . .'_

***With Starfire.***

Starfire was sitting on the Titan Tower's roof. She's been crying her eyes out and now she is staring up at the now black and dark blue sky. The moon was shining and huge. The stars were sparkling and beautiful.

Starfire takes a deep breath then flies in the sky. A tear runs down her face then she is about to fly away but stops when a voice stops her.

"So, were you just going to leave with a goodbye or anything? Nothing?" Robin quietly asks.

Starfire's green eyes widen but then shut as she sighs. She flies back to the roof and looks at Robin, shyly, "I am sorry."

Robin sits on the ground and Starfire shortly follows.

"Actually, Star . . . I should be saying sorry to you. Raven explained everything and I feel horrible." Robin begins as he looks down at the ground.

Starfire's eyes widen in fear and her mouth drops, "Did you just say Raven explained everything?!"

"Yeah, but hey . . . listen, I'm glad she told me. I know what happened back at the Brother-Hood of Evil's lair it was well . . . intense between the two of us. We both said 'I love you' and we were . . . well I don't know."

Starfire looks down; sadness fills her eyes, "So . . . you don't like me? You just thought I died so might as well say those things?"

Robin instantly shakes his head, "No! No, listen . . . Star . . . I- I . . .you know, it's kinda hard to say."

At the last part Robin laughs and Starfire giggles, "Just say it."

Robin takes a deep breath and chuckles, "Okay, well Star I-"

Before Robin could continue he gets cut off by a certain girl with Black hair . . . Blackfire.

"I'm back!" Blackfire announces as she flies up and sits next to Robin.

Starfire throws her head back and huffs, "Ugh!"

Robin looks at Starfire then at Blackfire, "Hey, Blackfire . . . could you give us a minute? Go help the others with looking for Raven, okay? We'll meet up in a bit."

Blackfire crosses her arms and gives a heavy sigh, "Ugh, Fine!"

Blackfire then away with a frown on her face.

Robin takes a deep breath then looks back at Starfire with a smile, "So, where were we?"

Starfire giggles, "You were about to say how you really feel."

Robin laughs, "Oh, right. Okay well Star, I-"

Once again before Robin could finish he gets cut off when a rope grabs Starfire and pulls her up in the air and onto a dark blue airship.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cries out to her and then jumps off the ledge after her.

Robin was an inch away from her foot but he misses and falls all the way down and into the ocean.

A man with white hair walks over to Starfire as he ties her up in a chair on the airship, "Well, hello there, Starfire. Nice to see you. Are you ready to leave? Say goodbye . . ."

The man laughs and then goes back to driving the airship.

Robin falls all the way to the ocean and he screams the whole way down.

Once he is in the ocean, he immediately swims up and looks at the sky.

All he sees is the airship taking off and leaving with Starfire . . . his Starfire.

* * *

**Okaaay that's it for chapter 6 –sorry if it was a bit short- x]**

**So, I hope you liked it and chapter seven should be coming soon! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Will Robin and the rest of the Titans find Raven and Starfire?**

**Is Rorek actually alive and that isn't the dragon, Malchior?**

**What is Blackfire planning? How badly will it affect the Teen Titans?**

**Find out next chapter! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii everyone, alright so this is chapter 7 of my Teen Titans Fanfic; I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Chapter 7-

***With the Teen Titans at the Titans Tower.***

Arella, Raven's mother, walks over to the Titans with a concerned face, "Did you find Raven yet?!"

Tim looks at Arella with a sympathetic look, "No, not yet."

"But we will." Beast Boy adds.

Once silence took over the room again, a beaten up looking Robin runs through the door, panting.

"They . . . they took her. She's gone . . ." Robin says in between pants.

Blackfire whips her hair out of her face and smiles at Robin, "What happened, Robin?"

Robin gives her a look then with no emotion, answers her, "Someone took Starfire. I tried to get her back . . . but I couldn't. It's my fault. It's my fault she's gone."

Beast Boy looks at everyone then finally makes eye contact with Robin, "So I'm guessing that whoever took Starfire . . . took Raven as well?"

Jason cracks his knuckles and scratches the top of his head, "So, we have to find out who took them and why they took them and where they took them."

***With Raven***

"Ugh! Let me go! Hello?! Hello, anyone here?!" Raven screams as loudest as she can as she struggles to get free.

Rorek walks into the room with a body over his shoulders, "Here . . . I got you a friend."

Raven's eyes widen when she sees Rorek toss Starfire in a chair and tie her up.

"Starfire?! Let her go! What do you want?! Or should I ask, what does Blackfire want and what does she have over you?" Raven first screams but then eyes the man at the last part.

Once Rorek is finished up tying up Starfire, he faces Raven, "I am not suppose to be talking to you. Do you know how much trouble I could get into?"

Raven nods but keeps the same face, "Okay, then answer this then, why don't you go in your 'dragon' form?"

"Well, that's why you're here! That's why Blackfire wants you here but she doesn't know that I could never go in the dragon form . . ." Rorek snaps.

Raven rolls her dark purple eyes, "Yeah? And why not?"

"Sorry, I'm not saying anymore." Rorek says then turns around, ready to leave.

"Okay, so you want me for that, but then why do you want Starfire? Why does Blackfire want her?" Raven questions Rorek before he leaves.

Rorek laughs then turns back around to face a confused Raven, "Aren't you the smart one? Blackfire will replace Starfire. Then, Blackfire will take your powers and replace you as well. Oh and Blackfire wants Robin all to herself."

Raven chuckles at the news she just heard, "Okay, you actually almost made me have a real laugh . . . are you serious? She can't handle my powers; they're controlled by your emotions. Also, I will NEVER give them to her. Oh, and let her know that Robin loves Starfire while you're at it."

Rorek nods with a smirk, "Well, we'll see what happens. Oh, and I also forgot to tell you . . . your father says hello."

With that said, Rorek turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Raven speechless and a knocked out Starfire.

"My what?!" Raven cries out to the silent air . . . the silent room.

***With the Teen Titans.***

Cyborg walks over to the rest of the Titans and sighs, "Find anything yet?"

Robin shakes his head and looks out the window, "No . . . not yet."

Bruce –Batman- leans back in his chair and throws his hands in the air, "Well, they gave to be here somewhere. They couldn't of just disappeared off the Earth."

Blackfire huffs then throws herself onto the couch, "Why don't we just forget about them, I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later."

Luand'r, Starfire's mother, slams her fist on the table, "Excuse me?!"

Wildfire gives Blackfire and before he could say anything, Robin beats him to it, "Maybe they'll just turn up?! Are you serious?! They aren't some stupid toys or something that will just 'turn up sooner or later'!" Robin starts to scream leaving everyone speechless.

Blackfire stands up and walks up the Robin, always having a smirk on her face, "You better watch how you talk to me. I could make bad things happen to the people you care about the most . . ."

"I'm sure you can."

Everyone turns around and then sees who spoke.

Red X.

Robin stares down the man in front of him, "Red X . . ."

"I feel honored that you remember my name." Red X smirks under his mask as he replies.

Cyborg rolls his eyes and turns his hands into fist, "Yeah, and what do you want? Aren't you a bad guy or something?"

Red X chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "I'd rather not be labeled. I don't like playing hero but, I can give clues to them. Sometimes that is . . ."

Robin tries to control his anger and tries to stay calm as he replies the man in front of him, "Listen, unless you know where Raven and Starfire are, then I don't have time for you."

Red X takes a step towards Robin and sighs, "That's funny 'cause I actually do know where they are. Oh and I know who took them. The 'why' part though I'm not so sure."

Blackfire starts to get nervous so she interrupts, "Psh, yeah okay, like he actually knows where they are. For all we know, he could of kidnapped them!"

Red X laughs and shakes his head, "You would love that, now wouldn't you. You hope that the Titans believe it was me so the real kidnapper could get away with it. Well, times up. I have to go. Nice talking to you all . . ."

Before Red X could leave, Tim yells out to him with a harsh voice, "Hey! You can't leave after telling us that! Who did it? Who took them?!"

Red X turns his face half way then slowly answers him back, "Oh, but I can."

Red X was about to leave the Tower until Robin tackles him to the floor and pins him down.

John, Robin's father, gasps and shakes his head then cries out to his son, "Robin, don't!"

"Where are they?!" Robin yells at Red X as he pins him to the floor.

Red X chuckles as Robin holds him down under him, "I think I'm forgetting."

Before either of them hit or yell at each other anymore, Cyborg loses his control and yells out to them, "STOOOOOOP!" Everyone stops and falls dead quiet and Cyborg smiles, "Why thank you."

Red X pushes Robin off of him and before leaving, says one last thing, "Goodbye. Oh, and Robin? Don't TRUST anyone and for ME, don't FOLLOW ME."

With that said, Red X makes his disappearance, leaving all the Titans confused.

Robin turns to the door and sighs, "I need some air. Continue on looking for them."

Robin leaves the tower leaving the Titans to continue their search.

***Outside.***

Robin was walking around the area and then someone grabs him and pins him against a wall in an alley.

Robin looks up and sees the man he was looking for . . . Red X.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Red X says with a smirk under his mask.

Robin eyes him, "I understood your message. The last thing you said before leaving . . . the 'Trust me, follow me'. I'm here. You wanted me to follow you alone so now what? What do you want?"

Red X leans against the opposite wall, "The less the people . . . the better. I know who took your friends. It was Blackfire and some friend of hers. She wants to replace them and that's all I know but she is going to do worse to them. She needs them for something. Follow me, I know where she took them."

Robin stares at him without moving, "Why should I trust you?"

Red X shrugs his shoulders and lets out a deep sigh, "Why shouldn't you trust me? Oh, and besides, I'm the only lead you got."

Robin thinks for a minute then nods.

The two boys start to walk into darkness . . . disappearing into it.

* * *

**Well, that's it! How was it?**

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**So, should Robin trust Red X?**

**What is going to happen to Raven and Starfire?**

**You'll find out next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there everyone, so this is chapter 8 of my Teen Titans Fanfic/story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for the comments and reading my story, I appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. **_–I use a few lines from the show but I own nothing! I do not own them what-so-ever. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 8-

***An Hour Later.***

**-With Starfire and Raven.-**

Raven is struggling in the chair trying to untie herself but it's not working at all. Whoever tied those knocks are amazing at it.

"Starfire, we have to get out of here." Raven yells out to Starfire who is now on the other side of the room.

Then, out of nowhere Blackfire appears in the room, smirking, "I don't think so and by the way . . . nice try with Malchior. I know he's not the dragon; he's actually the wizard, Rorek. I don't know how but he is . . . so I tied him up and threw him into a nice special room. Anyways, you two aren't going anywhere . . ."

Starfire gasps when she sees Blackfire is behind all of this and she starts yelling at her sister, "Blackfire?! You wish not to help us?!"

That only makes Blackfire laugh, "Me? Help you guys? Yeah okay! I'm behind all of this, sister dear! So Raven, are you ready for your big surprise?"

Blackfire starts to walk towards Raven with a evil grin on her wicked face.

***With Red X and Robin.***

Red X stops walking when they reach a large steal door. He looks at Robin and asks him one important question, "Well, here we are, Robin. Are you ready?"

Robin gives Red X a determined look and nod, "I was born ready."

Robin and Red X kick the door down and run inside. Once inside, they see Starfire and Raven tied up with a laughing Blackfire in front of them.

"Well, it took you both long enough. It's too late." Blackfire spits out at them.

Red X raises his hands and shoots X's at Blackfire, "It's not too late yet!"

"Ahhh!" Blackfire yelps as she is thrown against the wall.

Red X looks over at Robin and quickly states, "Robin, I'll get Starfire and Raven . . . you get Blackfire."

Robin gives him a sharp nod then Red X runs to the two tied up girls.

Blackfire flies up off the ground and clenches her hands into fists, "You think you are so tough?! Ha! Let's see how tough you really are!"

Blackfire goes after Robin with pink and purple energy in her hands.

Red X makes it over to Raven and Starfire and smiles under his mask, "Hello Raven, Starfire."

Red X begins to untie Raven but while doing that, Raven is giving him a dirty look, "You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. So DON'T say hello to me like we're best friends."

Red X chuckles, "I know you well enough, Raven."

Raven huffs then starts to yell at him, "Yeah, well if you knew me so much then you would know that I HATE BEING TOUCHED!"

After Red X frees Raven, Raven runs into the corner of the room and closes her eyes.

Red X chuckles to himself and sighs, "Playing hard to get?"

He then begins to untie Starfire.

Starfire smiles at the masked man who is untying her, "I wish to thank you."

Blackfire and Robin are going head-to-head. Robin is dodging all Blackfire's attacks and continues to hit her from behind. Her eyes glow and she starts to shoot at him but he jumps over the attacks and hits her with his explosive bombs.

"You know, I really had enough of you!" Robin yells out to Blackfire then hits her hard on the head making her get knocked out.

Red X winks at Starfire and smiles, "Anytime, cutie."

Robin eyes Red X and then yells out to Starfire, "Don't forget, Star . . . he's still a criminal."

Red X rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, "Well I am hurt that you said that."

Robin eyes Red X again and shakes his head, "Well you said it yourself. Remember? I thought you don't like playing hero?"

Red X shrugs his shoulders, "Doesn't mean I don't know how, Robin . . . oh, and by the way the only crime there is here that I'm doing at least is that me and Starfire aren't going out-"

Starfire cuts him off when she smacks him on the head.

"Ow!" Red X yelps as he rubs his head, "Well, got to ho. See you real soon, Robin. Bye." With that said, Red X disappears.

Finally, the rest of the Teen Titans come running in the room.

Cyborg looks around then asks, "Hey, is everyone alright? We would have been here sooner but SOMEBODY didn't tell us where he was going."

Cyborg motions to Robin but Robin just rolls his eyes at his remark.

Starfire bites her lip and shyly and worriedly asks Raven, "Um, friend Raven? Are you alright? They took you in a room but when you returned you did not act the same."

Beast Boy chuckles, "Oh come on! There is nothing they could do to Raven!"

Raven nods slowly, "Right . . . can we go home now? I want to leave."

Cyborg nods, happily, "Well then let's go but het Raven, can you like teleport us to the tower or something?"

Raven eyes Cyborg and shakes her head, "I'd rather walk."

Beast Boy gives Raven a dirty look then snaps at her, "Hey, what's your problem, Raven?"

Raven rolls her eyes and huffs, "Nothing okay?!"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes and starts to walk away and answers her sarcastically, "Yeah okay, whatever you say . . ."

Raven stamps her feet on the ground and starts yelling at Beast Boy, "Fine! Fine you want to know what's wrong?! I lost my powers! Okay?! Blackfire took them away and now I don't have them . . . and I could never get them back . . ."

"Are you sure about that? Someone who has a father like me, they usually get their powers back." Raven turns around; recognizing the voice . . . it is her father.

"How are you here?! How did you get here?!" Raven snaps at her demon father.

Her father chuckles, amused, "Well, since you don't have your powers at the moment . . . I got threw the portal and well here I am. I missed you. Oh, and I heard your mother is here as well. I was shocked when I found out about that."

Beast Boy's eyes almost pop out of his head, "FATHER?!"

Raven shakes her head slowly, "You are not my father . . . you will never be my father and when I get my powers back . . . I'll get rid of you once and for all."

Trigon stares at his daughter then slowly replies, "Well, what would you say if I told you that I could help get your powers back . . .?"

Raven starts to walk away from her father, "I would say I don't need your help. I can get my powers back by myself."

Trigon nods slowly, "Well, then I guess I would have to say you're half right and half wrong. The only one that could get your powers back is you, but the only way for you to be able to get them back is with my help."

Cyborg rolls his eyes, "You're making no sense at all."

Raven shakes her head slowly, "He's making perfect sense in a way. I understand . . . but I still don't need your help."

Trigon sighs, "Ugh, do I have to show you and explain everything to you people . . .? Here . . ." he charges all his power and then blasts the Teen Titans as hard as he could making them all go flying and screaming.

Raven gasps as she sees her friends slam against the floor and the walls. They all are now bleeding and gasping for air. "What are you doing?!"

Trigon smirks at his daughter, "Getting your powers back." He makes a fore shield around Raven, separating her from the rest of the Titans. He continues to hit them and attack them as hard as he can.

Raven bangs on the force shield and screams, "No . . . no! Please . . . please just stop it! Leave them alone! . . . Stop!"

* * *

**Okay, so not my best chapter but I hope you liked it! :)**

**So, Blackfire took Raven's powers away and she got Raven's father into their world . . . why?**

**Why does Trigon want to help Raven get her powers back?**

**Will Raven get her powers back and be able to stop her father in time? Or will the Teen Titans be finally destroyed?**

**You'll find out next chapter ^_^**

**Chapter 9 should be coming soon!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading!**** :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone so this is chapter 8 of my Teen Titans fanfic/story, I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. (I use some lines from the show but I DO NOT own them. I own no lines that are from the show –or comics-.**

* * *

Chapter 9-

Raven is sitting on the floor; holding her head tightly with her eyes shut. She shakes her head and she keeps hearing this voice in her head . . .

The voice seems familiar . . . too familiar and she finally finds out who it is. It's Rorek.

"There are good and bad in the world. The good fight the bad . . . the bad usually loses. The real reason why the good always wins is because they'll have their minds set on one thing: beating the bad guys," Rorek begins to explain, "The bad guys think of everything; they worry about everything. Everyone has a weakness, Raven. Everyone has a strong spot as well. Trigon, your father, knows yours. Blackfire never took your powers . . . you still have them deep down somewhere in you. Deep down though. Close your eyes . . . block all the yelling, all the screaming, all the fighting and just let your emotions come to you . . . let them find you. Feel them and let them take over. Don't fight them, don't try to stop them. I defeated the dragon because I used all my power that I didn't know I had. I had to keep him away from the innocent people; which I did. I did what I am telling you to do. Please. Raven, just trust yourself, if you do . . . you will get your powers back . . . stronger powers back. Good luck . . . Raven." Rorek then fades out of her head.

Raven takes a deep breath and listens to what Rorek told her. She blocks everything and everyone out of her mind and she concentrates on her emotions.

Trigon chuckles, "Well Raven, say goodbye to your friends . . . because this is it for them."

Trigon charges all his power up and is about to kill the Teen Titans with all his power he has inside him but then Raven's shaky voice cuts him off, "Don't . . . touch . . . my . . . friends . . ."

Trigon looks at Raven, amused, "I'm sorry dear, what was that you said?"

"I said . . . don't . . . touch . . . my . . . FRIENDS!" Raven's eyes open wide and they're pure red, "I have had enough of you!" Raven then breaks the force shield around her and flies up off the ground.

Trigon stands there, shocked as anything, "What?! How did you get your powers back?!"

"Not from you . . . not because of you. A friend . . . a friend told me, he helped me! Now . . . now I am much stronger than you. I will end you." Raven says coldly to her demon father.

"Yeah, you and what army? I'm bigger and stronger than you will ever be!" Trigon shoots back at his daughter who he despises.

"It's true, and I'll prove it to you. Say goodbye . . . for good." Raven says as her hands and eyes begin to glow.

Trigon shakes his head, "You would never destroy your own father."

"Father? You are not my father. You have never been my father! Fathers are kind to their kids! Fathers protect you and raise you! Fathers love you! I was raised by monks of Azarath! I grew up with my friends! THEY are my family and they love me! I love them! This is my home now and YOU are not welcomed here! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The entire room lights up and Raven turns into a large white raven and covers Trigon. He screams then after the white raven disappears . . . so does Trigon.

Starfire moans at the pain and holds her head tightly, "So . . . is it over?"

Raven stands up slowly and looks at Starfire with a small –very small- smile, "Yes. It's all over now. It's done. Now, can we go home?"

Cyborg fixes his broken arm then chuckles, "It depends, do you still feel like walking?"

Raven gives her friends a smile, "Nah, I feel like teleporting home."

Raven's hands glow and the floor under them begins to turn black, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The black ground covers the Teen Titans and they all disappear.

***At the Titans Tower.***

Starfire flies through the door and giggles, "Finally! We're home at last!"

Beast Boy slowly drags himself to the couch and lies down on it with a moan, "Yeah, home sweet home. I'm going to bed guys, night."

Beast Boy jumps off the couch and starts to walk towards him room but Raven stops him, "Hey Beast Boy, wait. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you before. I was just surprised and so shocked that I had lost my powers. I couldn't control my emotions."

Beast Boy gives Raven a smile, "It's okay, Raven. I understand."

Surprisingly Raven hugs Beast Boy. Beast Boy first hesitates but then hugs back, keep a smirk on his lips.

Cyborg stares at the two hugging then yells at the top of his lungs, "FINALLY! THEY FINALLY HUGGED!"

Robin and Starfire's mouths drop open and they yell in unison, "THEY DID WHAT?! AND WE MISSED IT?!"

Raven rolls her dark violent eyes, "Ha ha, very funny."

When everyone is about to part ways and go to bed, they all hear a scream for help.

"Ahhhh! Somebody HEEELP!"

Robin looks at his Team and nods, "Titans . . . go!"

When the Titans run outside they see two girls fighting. One girl they knew very well.

Jinx.

Jinx is attacking a girl with blonde hair, "Give it up! You lost!"

"Never!" the blonde shoots back then throws another rock at Jinx.

Jinx huffs then attacks again, "Ugh! Fine, but you asked for it!"

The blonde gets thrown against a wall and she moans in pain, "Ahh!"

Jinx is about to finish the blonde off but stops when Cyborg aims his arm canon at her, "Don't make another move, Jinx."

Jinx smirks at Cyborg, "Aww how cute. The Teen Titans trying to be scary . . . oh and it's very nice to see you again, Cyborg.

"Give it up, Jinx. You're out numbered." Robin says coldly to the villain.

"Or am I?" Jinx begins to say with a grin, "H.I.V.E. Five . . . go!"

Billy Numerous adjusts his cowboy hat on his head and smirks, "Hey ya'll! How ya guys doin'?"

Mammoth cracks his knuckles, "Miss me?"

See- more smiles at the Titans, "I haven't seen you guys in a while; did you miss us?"

Gizmo comes flying in on his rocket he made, "Yeaah! We're gonna beat you losers!"

Kyd Wykkyd appears with no emotion in his voice, "Time for you guys to lose . . ."

Jinx sighs, "You remember us, right?"

"Jinx!"

"See-More!"

"Mammoth!"

"Gizmoooo!"

"Kyd Wykkyd!"

"And Billy Numeruous!"

"And we're the H.I.V.E Five!" Jinx finishes it off.

The blonde eyes the team and chuckles, Wait, wait, wait. So, you're called the 'H.I.V.E Five but there are 6 of you?"

Jinx rolls her eyes and huffs, "Ugh! That's it, H.I.V.E. Five . . . go!"

Robin smirks at Jinx and her team, "Titans . . . go!"

The Teen Titans and the H.I.V.E Five charged at each other. The two teams attack one another. No one really went at with a specific person . . . they are all just in a huge group battle. All attacking whoever comes at them or near them first.

Beast Boy turns himself into T- Rex and lets out a mighty roar. Mammoth cracks his knuckles and smirks at the large green T- Rex, "I'm gonna make you extinct!"

"Rooooooooooaarr!" Beast Boy lets out then whips him with his large tail; sending Mammoth across the room.

Cyborg jumps up in the air and kicks Kyd Wykkyd in the face; sending him flying against a rock.

The two teams are going head to head and fighting a good battle. Neither team would back down.

Gizmo is laughing as he continues to snap Starfire but he shortly stops when he sees a large green tiger jump at him, "Ahh! Tiger!"

Jinx and Robin are dodging each other's attacks and attacking whenever they have the opportunity. Jinx looks over at her team and realizes that they aren't looking so good.

Jinx shoots See- More a look then he nods. He throws a smoke bomb on the floor and when it clears . . . they all vanish.

The blonde girl stands there dumbfound, "I- I don't know what to say."

Raven gives the blonde a look, "How about a 'Thank you'. Now, come on I want to go home."

The blonde girl nods slowly and turns to leave. When she takes a step she falls to the floor in pain, "Ow, damn it!"

Starfire gasps and flies over to her, "Are you harmed?!"

Beast Boy goes to the girl and helps her up, "Are you alright?"

Raven walks over to Robin and whispers to him with a cold voice, "We don't know anything about her. We don't even know her name . . ."

***At the Titans Tower –nighttime-.***

The blonde girl walks over to the team who are sitting on the couch, "Why are you guys treating me so good? You don't even know me and you guys already took me into your home."

Beast Boy jumps off the couch and smiles at the girl, "Hey, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. Oh, and by the way my name is Beast Boy."

Starfire looks up at the girl and smiles peacefully, "Yes, and I am Starfire."

Raven eyes the girl and says her name coldly, "Raven . . ."

Cyborg stretches and smirks, "Hey, I'm Cyborg. I'm the actual fun one."

Robin takes a deep breath then replies with a smile, "And I'm Robin, and we're the Teen Titans. Our parents are all in their rooms sleeping but tomorrow you could meet them."

The blonde smiles, "It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Terra."

"Hey, well Terra, we saw how strong you are and actually I would like to ask you . . . would you like to be a Titan?" Robin asks as he jumps off the couch and walks up to Terra.

Terra takes a step back and has a shocked expression across her face, "You really want ME to be a Titan?"

"Yeah, you're strong, cool, and I think we would all love to have you . . . so, what do you say?"

Terra bites her lip and gets out a loud laugh, "Yes! Yes, yes please! Thank you so much!"

Terra hugs everyone but Raven, "Thank you so much! I won't disappoint you guys!" Terra adds.

Raven turns around and starts to head to her room, "We'll see about that."

Robin grabs Starfire's hand and smiles at her, "Then here you go," Robin looks back over to Terra and hands her a Titan phone, "You're one of us now." Terra takes the Titan phone then Robin looks back at Starfire, "Hey, um Starfire . . . could I talk to you for a minute outside?"

Starfire smiles at Robin and nods, "Sure."

The two go outside leaving everyone to play video games with Terra and laugh while Raven is in her room . . . thinking about Terra and knowing she can't trust her.

* * *

**Okay well that's it for chapter 9! I hope you liked it! :)**

**Well the Teen Titans now have a new Titan . . . Terra; Raven doesn't trust her, should she have a reason? Is Terra hiding something?**

**Chapter 10 should be up soon!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading!**** ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone so this is chapter 10 of my Teen Titans story/fanfic, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for reading this/favoriting this/ and following this; I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Only two more chapters to go after this chapter! :3 I hope you guys are enjoying reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Chapter 10-

Starfire and Robin walk outside and onto the roof of the Titans tower. It is a peaceful night tonight and the weather feels wonderful. The sky is a dark blue with black bended into it; the moon is full and glowing as the stars surround it.

Robin and Starfire sit down on the edge of the roof and smile at each other.

"Hey . . ." Robin begins the conversation.

Starfire bites her red lips, "Hello there."

Robin takes a deep breath before continuing on with their conversation, "So, we never really got to finish our conversation. We keep getting interrupted."

"Yes . . . I agree with you. We have not finished and you were talking last about how you feel." Starfire says nervously.

"Right. Okay, well Starfire . . . I- I love you. I want to know if you would like to be my girlfriend." Robin says slowly and shyly.

Starfire looks up at the stars then jumps to her feet and spins into a circle, "Glorious! Yes! Yes, I would love that!"

Robin chuckles then stands up next to Starfire, "So, it's official. You and I are going out. I will never let anything or anyone ever hurt you again. I promise."

Robin takes Starfire's hands and they both smile at each other. Robin then leans towards Starfire and then they share a long, passionate kiss.

During their kiss it begins to rain and they slowly pull apart and look up at the raining sky.

"Should we go inside? Where it is not raining water?" Starfire questions as she begins to face her new boyfriend.

Robin smiles and nods, "Yeah, sure, come on."

Starfire and Robin go inside holding hands and smiling.

As the new couple enters the building, Robin's mother walks up to her son, "Um Robin, you have someone here for you. I don't know his name though but . . . he looks familiar. He says he's an old friend of yours."

"Okay, thanks mom." Mary walks away and Robin faces Starfire, "Hey, I'll be right back, Star."

Starfire nods then goes to sit on the couch to watch T.V.

Robin goes down the tower and to the front door. He opens the door then stands with a shocked but angry look on his face.

"Hello, Robin. It looks like we have some unfinished business to take care of." Slade says with a smirk under his mask.

"What do you want, Slade?!" Robin spits at him.

Slade chuckles and shrugs his shoulders as he stares at Robin, "Well, I came here for two things. One, I want to say congrats on you and Starfire going out. And second, when I found your parents and told you, I said you would have to repay me. I said you had to work for me but then your friends and you attacked. It's time for you . . . to work for me . . . forever."

Robin's hands turn into fists and he starts to yell, "Forget it! I will NEVER work for you! NEVER!"

Slade just stands there and laughs, "Yeah, I thought you would say that. Okay, you win. You don't have to work for me but . . . your friends' lives will have to pay the price. Every one of your friends, including your lovely Starfire."

Robin eyes Slade but nods slowly, "Alright, fine. I'll do whatever you want but just leave my family and friends alone."

Slade nods and claps his hands together, "That's a good apprentice. Now, I'll be nice and pick you up tomorrow. Also, I will hear and see everything . . . so if you try ANYTHING, if you try to warn them or anything . . . that's it for them. Understand? Say your goodbyes. Goodnight . . . Robin."

Before Robin could say anything or even give him a look, he disappears into the night.

Robin slowly walks back up the tower and into the main room where Starfire is waiting for him.

"Robin! You have returned; is everything alright?" Starfire questions with a hint of worry in her happy voice.

"Huh? Oh, um yeah . . . everything's good. Hey Starfire, come with me. I want to show you something."

Starfire nods and takes his hand. Robin then takes Starfire to a special place where he wants to spend his last night with the girl he loves.

***With Starfire and Robin.***

Robin covered Starfire's eyes so she wouldn't see where he was taking her but once they arrive, Robin shows Starfire where they are.

Starfire gasps when she sees that she's next to a large ferries wheel. She always wanted to go on one but she never had the chance to.

"So Starfire, do you like it?" Robin asks his new girlfriend slowly.

Starfire grabs Robin's hand and brings them to the top of the ferries wheel by flying. Once at the top she brings them both to the swinging chair and they sit down.

"Oh yes, it is lovely. I have never been on this- this, what is it called again?" Starfire says as she blushes.

Robin smiles and looks up at the shining stars, "It's called a ferries wheel. I'm glad you like it."

Starfire bites her lip and looks at Robin nervously, "Robin, do you promise you will never leave? You will always . . . always be a Titan with us?"

Robin looks at Starfire, confused and worried, "O- of course. Why would you ask that?"

Starfire sighs and shakes her head, "Well, it will sound stupid, but I had some weird dream that one day you disappeared and when we finally found you . . . you said you quit the Teen Titans and you started working for Slade.

Robin gulps and bites his tongue, "Star, I will always be a Teen Titan. I will never work for Slade, I will never be loyal to Slade and I will never willingly work and help Slade."

Starfire gives him a weak smile, "Thank you, Robin."

Robin knew Starfire would pick the top seat to sit in on the ferries wheel so he hid cotton candy under the seats.

Robin picks up the wrapped up cotton candy and hands one to Starfire. Starfire smiles at the fluffy pink food and begins to eat it. Robin smiles at her and begins to eat his as well. They look up at the sky and watch the fireworks that are beginning to sparkle at the sky.

After a few minutes of silence passes by, Robin looks at Starfire and speaks, "Star, I love you."

Starfire smiles and cuddles into Robin's arms, "And Robin, I love you."

They start to kiss and during the nice, loving kiss their sharing, one of the fireworks turns into a shape of a colorful heart.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 10. I hope you liked it!**

**So this chapter was basically on Starfire and Robin's relationship and the upcoming problem with Slade that will happen but next chapter is going to be on all of them :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone so this is chapter 11 of my Teen Titans story/fanfic, I hope you like it! :)**

**One more chapter to go! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Chapter 11-

***At the Titans Tower.***

It is finally morning and the sun is in the sky shining and making the heat beat down on the city. Making the temperature warm out and a small breeze passes by one and a while throughout the city.

Robin and Starfire still aren't back yet. They spent the whole night on the ferries wheel and are spending time with one another.

Terra is sleeping peacefully on the jet black couch while listening to her headphones.

Raven and Beast Boy are in the corner of the room now arguing over the new blonde Titan.

"Oh come on, Raven! You're not being fair here. Give Terra a chance!" Beast Boy yells but not to loudly so he doesn't wake up Terra.

"I am not going to give someone who we don't even know a chance of a 'close friendship' or whatever you want to call it. Now, she is sleeping on our couch! What's next?" Raven says coldly to her green friend who is giving her puppy eyes.

"Well by tomorrow she'll have her own room so don't worry about her sleeping on the couch. You know, you gave me, Cyborg, and even an alien who was destroying the city a chance . . . why can't you give her one?" Beast Boy says sadly but doesn't wait for a reply from Raven. He turns on his heels and walks out of the room with his head down.

Raven huffs then walks to her room and slams the door shut. She takes a deep breath then grabs one of her books and begins to read.

In the mean time, now Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing video games. Surprisingly Terra doesn't hear the two yell and shout at the T.V. so she stays peacefully sleeping.

"Ha! I'm gonna beat you!" Beast Boy says with a loud laugh.

Cyborg shakes his head and tightens his grip on the controller, "NOO! You- you can't beat me! Nooo! Well, the game ain't over yet."

Arella knocks on her daughter's door and slowly enters when Raven doesn't answer to the knock. Arella smiles a little at her daughter then she shuts the door and sits on the bed.

"Listen Raven, I have to give you some advice." Arella says slowly and quietly.

"Sorry to break it to you mother but I don't want or need the advice. I'm fine with what I'm doing." Raven says without looking up from her book.

Arella shakes her head and takes the book from Raven, "Raven . . . you need it. Anyways, I'm not leaving so here's the advice." Arella begins, "Raven, if you don't want to lose Beast Boy as a friend then you are going to have to give Terra a chance."

Raven rolls her dark purple eyes and stands up, "Wow, great advice. Listen, I am not going to trust someone who we know nothing about."

"Okay fine. So, when you were younger you never had any friends? You never talked to anyone in your entire life? Or what about now, Raven? How do you talk to Beast Boy or Robin or any of them if you don't trust random people?" Arella says calmly as she folds her hands on her lap.

"Yeah but mom, I have a bad feeling about her. I don't know but I feel like she's bad news. Beast Boy is my friend though, he cares for Terra –which I have no clue why- but he does. Okay, I see what I have to do. One move though, she makes one bad move and that's it for her. She will have to deal with me." Raven says then walks out of the room.

Raven walks into the main room and sees that Beast Boy and Cyborg are yelling at each other and playing a video game on their large T.V.

"Wait . . . wait for it and . . ." Beast Boy whispers then jumps to his feet and cries, "BOOYEAH! I WON! I BEAT CYBORG!"

Cyborg lowers his head and cries, "No! How?! Why?!"

Raven walks up to Beast Boy and clears her throat, "Beast Boy . . . I'm sorry. I was thinking of what you said before and my mom and I talked and well . . . I'm sorry. Also you're right, Beast Boy. I will give her ONE chance and that's it. If she messes up, then it's too bad. Understand?"

Beast Boy looks at Raven with wide eyes, "Wow Raven. I- I don't know what to say."

Cyborg stands up and scratches his head, "I can't believe you said sorry to him! Wait, when you broke my controller all you said to be was 'fix it or get a new one, I'm tired'!"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes and smiles at Raven, "I understand by the way. She messes up in any way and then that's it for her being a Titan . . . and a true friend. Thank you, Raven."

Raven nods slowly then turns to the door to leave, "Now, if you don't mind . . . I would like to get back to my book."

Raven smiles then leaves the room.

The room is silent until Starfire flies through the door and smiles, "We do return from a wonderful night!"

Robin walks in a few seconds later and smiles, "Hey guys, we're back."

Jason raises his eyebrows, "Okay so let me get this straight . . . you and Starfire are going out?"

"Yes! Robin has asked me out and before, we were just on a ferries wheel." Starfire bursts out.

Beast Boy smiles then mumbles to himself, "Yeah . . . and hopefully by the end of tonight . . . I'll have a girlfriend."

***Later that day.***

Beast Boy and Cyborg are doing their normal thing in the middle of the day: Play video games.

Raven is sitting on the couch reading her book and Terra is outside training.

Tim and Jason and making lunch for everyone and all the parents decided to go out to the movies.

Starfire slowly enters the room and looks worried and upset, "Um friends, where is Robin? All of his stuff is gone . . . he is gone."

While playing the video game, Cyborg's eyebrows knit together and he questions his friend, "What do you mean he's 'gone'?"

Beast Boy shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe he's taking a trip."

Jason eyes Beast Boy and sarcastically asks, "And he took all of his stuff?"

Raven stands up and puts her book down, "Okay, something is not right. Let's find Robin and then let's find out what's going on."

Beast Boy looks around then questions, "Hey, where's Terra?"

"I believe she is outside. She is working on her powers." Starfire answers her friend with worry still in her voice.

***With Terra.***

Terra has rocks surrounding her and she is trying to line them all up in a straight line, "Come on . . . come on!"

Once she gets them into a straight line, she jumps on the first one and tries to lift herself up while moving the other rocks behind her. She moves the rock she is standing on and the rocks behind her for a few seconds then she falls to the floor.

"Ugh! Why can't I not fall for once?!" Terra cries out and slams the ground with his fist.

Beast Boy runs to her side after watching what happened then helps her up, "That's 'cause you aren't use to your powers yet. It will take some time, Terra."

Terra sighs and looks at Beast Boy in the eyes, "How did you get so good with your powers?"

Beast Boy scratches the top of his head and he shrugs his shoulders, "Well, I don't really know. I was in Africa with my parents and we were in a jungle and- and I got bit from this weird green monkey and I turned green. Later on, I didn't really know I had powers until I saw my parents drown and I turned into a fish. I didn't know how to save them though and they died. Well . . . I thought they died at least. After that, I worked hard to learn how to use my powers and save every life I could."

Terra rubs her arm and looks down, "Wow . . . Beast Boy, I- I'm sorry."

Terra then gives Beast Boy a shocking hug and Beast Boy at first is too shocked to know what happened but then hugs her back.

After the hug Terra smiles at Beast Boy, "Hey, maybe you could teach me, like train me. Please?"

Beast Boy smirks and nods, "Okay, sure! You ready now?"

Terra smirks back at him and nods, "You bet I am."

Terra and Beast Boy begin to have a small fight. Beast Boy turns into a bear and charges after her but Terra just hops onto a rock and floats up, dodging Beast Boy's attack.

Terra throws small, pointy rocks at Beast Boy but he easily dodges them once he turns himself into a tiger.

When Terra is low to the ground, Beast Boy jumps onto the rock with her and knocks her off. Terra falls to the ground and Beast Boy then turns himself into an ape and goes to attack her. Before he could hit her though, Terra throws a rock at him sending him flying and she hops onto another rock.

Once in the air she splits the ground in half and makes the ground rise and hit Beast Boy. Beast Boy turns himself into T-Rex so the rocks wouldn't crush him then he whips his tail at her sending her flying to the ground.

They both continue to go back and forth and hit one another. They went on for an hour and then they were both tired so they stop.

"Wow . . . Terra . . . you're really good!" Beast Boy says slowly and panting.

Terra smiles and puts her hair behind her ear, "Thanks. You're really good too."

"You're really strong Terra. Don't forget that. Okay, so now let's do something fun." Beast Boy says and chuckles.

The two then do EVERYTHING together. They run up and down hills, they go to an ice skating ring, they go to a carnival, they play games, they go on rides, they go out to eat at a small pizza place, and then they are about to kiss but Beast Boy's Titan phone goes off.

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep'.

Beast Boy moans then grabs the phone and listens, "Calling Beast Boy. Beast Boy, Beast Boy come in. It's Cyborg. We need your help. Meet us by the bakery."

Beast Boy gives his phone a dirty look then starts to think to himself, '_Really. Really you need me NOW?!_'

Beast Boy then clears his throat and answers, "On my way. Beast Boy out."

Terra shrugs her shoulders, "So, I'm guessing you have to leave now, huh?"

Beast Boy nods slowly but then smiles, "Yeah, but hey, you just come with."

Terra shakes her head, "But, I would just get in the way."

Beast Boy rolls his eyes and grabs Terra's hand, "Oh come on, let's go!"

***With the Titans.***

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy and Terra and starts to fill them in on what happened, "Hey, yo Beast Boy. We got some trouble. We don't know who it is though; there was a robbery at the bakery but when we got here they were gone."

Beast Boy stares at him and gives him a look. Steam is coming out of him and he starts screaming, "Wait. So, you dragged me all the way out here, stopped me from doing what Terra and I were doing just to come here for you to tell me something you could of told me on the PHONE?!"

Raven rolls her eyes, "At least he didn't drag you out of your room when you're in the middle of an interesting book!"

While they are all fighting over who was doing what when this happened, Starfire explodes, "HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN THAT ROBIN IS STILL MISSING?! AND ALL YOU SHALL WORRY ABOUT IS BOOKS OR DATES?!"

Everyone stops talking and stare at the angry Starfire. They're all shocked for her to explode like that so Cyborg tries to calm her down, "Hey, sorry Star. We want to find him but it's hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found."

Starfire's eyes begin to glow green and she continues to shout, "If you all wish not to help and look then fine! But, I am not coming back unless I have Robin with me!"

With that said, Starfire flies off into the sky, not looking back to see her shocked and worried friends.

* * *

**Okaay so that's it for chapter 11! I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**So Beast Boy and Terra are getting close but does Beast Boy want Terra or does he want someone else?**

**Thank you so much for reading, chapter 12 should be coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, so this is chapter 12 of my Teen Titans fanfic/story, I hope you like it!**

**This is the last chapter so I really hope it's not rushed and that you guys liked it! There might be a squeal, I'll explain at the end ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Chapter 12-

***Two and a half weeks later.***

Starfire is flying in the night sky but then spots something important. Starfire takes out her phone, "Come in Titans. Come in Titans."

Raven answers Starfire, she has worry in her voice, "Starfire! Where have you been?!"

Starfire takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "Does not matter. Come to the roof of the museum . . . I believe I see him."

Starfire doesn't wait for the rest of the Titans so she goes to the roof and gasps when she sees a figure breaking into the museum.

"He- hello? Ro- Robin? Is that you?" Starfire questions the figure with a shaky voice.

The figure is about to attack but then stops when he sees who it is, "Wait . . . Star? Starfire . . .?"

Once Starfire is certain she gasps and cries out, "ROBIN! What has happened to you?!"

Robin shakes his head and yells back, "Starfire! It's not safe here, leave!"

"Nobody's leaving, Robin." Cyborg says coldly.

Cyborg and the rest of the Teen Titans appear behind Starfire.

Robin takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Guys please . . . just trust me. You have to go, it isn't save here!"

Raven takes a step towards Robin, "Robin, you aren't leaving and neither are we. So, too bad."

Before Robin could answer, Slade yells into Robin's ear without anyone knowing. After Slade is done, Robin snaps at the Titans, "Fine! I warned you! I'm no longer a Titan. I work for Slade; he's my new partner. The Teen Titans are not longer part of me; they're an enemy of mine."

Slade then yells into Robin's ear with the small headphones he's wearing. He tells him to destroy them or he will.

"Goodbye . . . forever." Robin says to his former friends.

Then, without warning Robin attacks the Titans. Robin then throws a bomb at them but the Titans dodge it at the last second.

Cyborg moans then shouts out to the Titans, "Titans . . . go!"

Robin starts to attack the Titans and the Titans start to attack him.

Some people would say that Robin is out numbered but at this case . . . Robin is very skilled and he knows all the Titans moves and attacks by heart.

Robin shouts them with a red laser gun that Slade gave him and he shoots at them. He sends Beast Boy flying against the wall and he shoots Terra and Raven off the roof.

So they wouldn't die, Raven grabs Terra and flies back to the roof. Both of them injured but they're both still going to put up a fight.

Raven wraps her powers around him and lifts him up off the ground. Robin tries to struggle but it wasn't working, "Enough Robin!" Raven yells, her voice cold as ice.

Robin's arms were free and that was a mistake, Robin grabs two explosives out of his pockets then he throws them at Raven and Cyborg.

Robin goes to run away but Starfire stands in his way, "Stop! Robin, you cannot go any further. You cannot leave. I am sorry. What has happened to you? You are not like this; you are our friend! I- I do not wish to hurt you."

Starfire and Robin are both pointing their attacks at each other. Laser vs. green energy. Robin shakes his head, "Star . . . Starfire, I'm sorry. I have to do this. I am no longer a Titan. You guys are not my friends. We are . . . we are not together anymore."

Robin winces at the last part but tries to sound and look like he means it.

Starfire then makes her green energy bigger and she eyes him, "Fine. But I do warn you . . . I am not going to fight you willingly. You will always be my- my friend. Please don't make me fight you . . . if you attack then so will I."

"Star . . ." Robin begins but then stops when Slade yells in his ear, '_That's it. You won't attack them then say goodbye to them . . . forever.'_

The ground starts to shake and Robin could see that Slade put a bomb in the museum and if he doesn't do what Slade wants . . . Slade will click a button and they will all die from the explosion and the building falling on top of them.

'_Did you learn your lesson yet? Do I have to kill you all? Now, attack them or I will!'_ Slade yells into Robin's ear.

A small tear falls down Robin's cheek and he slowly says, "I'm sorry Titans . . ."

With that said, Robin aims his laser and shoots Starfire, sending her all the way to the streets and onto the cold ground. After watching his girlfriend- well now ex girlfriend fall from the sky all the way down to the streets on the ground, he turns around to face the other Titans.

Robin then takes out his bombs and throws them at the Titans. Everything explodes and all the Titans try to dodge it but it's too late. Smoke and gas start to fill the air and Robin is already miles away from it.

"It's done. The Teen Titans . . . are no more." Robin says into the ear piece and to Slade.

Slade mocks a laugh then answers Robin, _'Good. Now, you will receive some help from two friends of mine. You know them so you could trust them that they are on your side.'_

Robin rolls his eyes, "And who would that be, Slade?"

'_Well, why don't you turn around and find out.'_ Slade coldly replies.

"Hey Robin, miss me?" A familiar blonde questions with her hands on her hips. Another familiar blonde stands next to her with her arms crossed.

Robin is shocked at the two blondes in front of him, "Kitten? . . . Terra?"

Kitten smirks, "That would be me!"

Terra rolls her eyes and faces Robin, "Robin . . ."

Robin shakes his head, "Didn't you . . . die . . . with the others?! You betrayed them! You work for Slade?!"

Terra huffs then takes a step towards Robin, "You betrayed them too. But yes, I've been working for Slade the entire time. You guys were so stupid to trust me but you did . . . on the bright side though we get to work at partners now. We both might not work together as Titans but maybe apprentices."

"Okay . . . Terra. Slade, please tell me you're joking with Kitten being an apprentice." Robin says as he gives Kitten a look.

Slade huffs into the ear piece, _'Her father paid me good money for this . . . so sadly . . . I'm not kidding. Always, it's good at you all know each other. That makes things much easier. So now let's make sure the Titans are completely gone.'_

"Okay." Robin answers back then turns to the two blondes, "You two ready?"

They both nod but then Terra smirks at Robin, "Wait . . . I have something to say."

"What?" Robin says with his eyebrows rising.

"I just wanted to say that . . . you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were. Why on earth would I be working for Slade? It was all an act . . . and you fell for it. I made Slade trust me and he did . . . I'm not Slade's little apprentice . . . I'm a Titan. I already told the other Titans about my undercover work."

Robin eyes Terra then gets ready to fight her, "You're a traitor!"

"No you are! You were a traitor once you left the Titans and went to go work for Slade!" Terra yells back, spitting into Robin's face.

'_Stop talking and end her! She lied to me and to you! Destroy her . . . NOW!' _Slade yells into Robin and Kitten's ears.

They both nod and begin to attack. Robin throws explosives at Terra but she jumps on rocks and dodges them easily. Kitten takes out her orange whip and goes to attack Terra but Terra lifts the ground up and hits Kitten in the head, pretty much knocking her out.

Robin dodges the sharp rocks Terra throws at him and then hits her with his Bo Staff. He then throws electric discs and explosives discs at Terra knocking her to the ground.

Kitten stands up slowly and kicks Terra in the ribs, making her cry out in pain. Kitten smirks then kicks her again in the stomach . . . knocking her out.

Kitten cheers and claps her hands together, "Yay! We won! We should throw a party! Slade we did it! We did it, we won!"

Slade huffs into the ear piece, _'Calm down . . . now Robin, have fun with Kitten. Her dad wants a meeting with me so I don't need you for the rest of the night. Her father says to treat her daughter well. Have fun, Robin. See you tomorrow.'_

Robin moans and rolls his eyes, "Great . . . I'm stuck with her."

Kitten giggles then hugs Robin tightly, "We won Robin! Oh, I know! Let's kiss!"

"What?!" Robin yelps and right before the two could kiss, a black force of energy lifts Robin up.

"Hey! What the- what's going on?!" Robin screams as he struggles to get out of the grip of the power.

"I warned you, Robin that you weren't going to win. You have taken Slade's side. Maybe- maybe if you would tell us why . . . then maybe we could understand. We wouldn't have to fight you . . . we wouldn't have to hurt you." A considered but cold voice that belongs to Raven says.

Robin's eyes widen and he is shocked that all the Titans are standing in front of him . . . in one piece! They were alive . . . they survived the explosion and the bombs.

Raven is holding him in the air and she shakes her head at him.

"Let me go! Raven, let me go!" Robin yells and he continues to struggle.

Starfire flies up to Robin so they're face to face, "You have harmed us. You have betrayed us! How . . . how could you? We are sorry, but we shall not go easy on you. You are just like every other criminal."

Starfire lets silent tears run down her cheeks then Robin coldly says, "Sorry . . . but you want a fight . . . I'll give you a fight."

It is now the Titans vs. Robin and Kitten. They all go head to head and attack one another. Kitten whips Cyborg and Beast Boy with her long, sharp, painful whip. Terra, Raven and Starfire are dodging Robin's bombs and swings.

Jason and Tim decided to stay at the tower and watch over the Titans' parents and to watch the tower.

So it was the original Titans against Robin . . . a former Titan.

Robin huffs when he is thrown against a wall but he stands back up and kicks Terra in the stomach. Terra was already injured from before so she finally blacks out and lies on the ground. She prays that the Titans can beat Robin and Kitten.

"You guys ruined my moment with Robin!" Kitten cries out and ties Cyborg and Beast Boy up.

It is sad how a little girl can tie up two guys but she does and now she goes to help Robin.

It was now two against two . . . Starfire and Raven against Robin and Kitten.

Starfire goes to shoot her green energy discs at Robin but Robin pushes Raven in the way and hits her to the ground.

Kitten then ties her up and kicks her in the head, making her black out.

"Raven! Terra! Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Starfire cries out as her friends are either knocked out or tied up.

Robin goes to attack Starfire but out of nowhere Red X appears and hits him, making him fall to the ground.

"Red X?!" Starfire gasps.

"What's up, cutie?" Red X says with a wink then goes to untie the Titans.

Kitten goes to attack Starfire but before she can Starfire's eyes glow green and a large lime green force shield forms around her.

"What is she doing?!" Kitten whines.

Robin stands up slowly and shakes his head as he shrugs his shoulders, "I- I don't know. What is she doing . . .?"

Starfire's hair starts to rise and her eyes continue to glow, "That is it! I had had enough!"

Starfire puts her hands above her head and an enormous amount of green energy forms at her hands.

Without controlling her own power, Starfire's attack explodes and it creates a gigantic explosion and a fire. Everything explodes and gets destroyed. Smoke fills the sky and there wasn't even enough time to scream.

Black smoke fills the sky and because the explosion being so big, the entire city starts to fill with the smoke. Police and fire trucks rush over there but there are flames everywhere. Everything is destroyed.

Can the Titans survive this? Can anyone survive this?

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Well guys that's it for my Teen Titans fanfic/story! I really hope you guys liked it and it wasn't rushed! :)**

**So, if you think I should make a squeal to this just let me know because I might . . . I don't know for sure but there is a possibility!**

**I don't know if you guys are enjoying this story but if you want a squeal let me know ^_^ Thanks! Besides, I did leave off with a cliffhanger for a reason lol xD**

**I hope you liked my Teen Titans story! If I make a squeal I will put an Author's Note on this ~It will say it's chapter 13 but it will be titled *Author's Note*~ So I will let you guys know if I'm continuing with the story ^_^**

**Thank you all for reading my story, favoriting it, reviewing it and following it! Love you all! :D**

_**Please comment/review and tell me what you think of it, thanks! :3**_

**May be continued . . .**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

****AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR TEEN TITAN'S STORY! :)****

**. . .**

_Hey guys so for my: Titan's All The Way story I just ended it. There are 12 chapters of the story and I really hope you guys are enjoying it!_

_. . ._

_First I would like to say, thank you so much for reading it, favoriting it, reviewing it and following it; I appreciate it so much! Thank you all!_

_. . ._

_I really enjoyed writing my Teen Titans story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!_

_. . ._

_**I would also like to tell you guys that I MIGHT be writing a squeal to it because I did leave off with a cliffhanger so I will probably write a squeal to it. If I do I will write another Author's Note on this story and let you guys know!**_

_. . ._

_I hope that if I do – I most likely will . . . I pretty much am lol- write a squeal you guys will read it, thanks! :)_

_. . ._

_Thank you guys again for reading it! ^_^_

_. . ._

_**MakorraLove97_


End file.
